Arbitrage (INDONESIAN)
by redkimchi
Summary: (LAST CHAP IS UP) Terdapat tiga jalur menuju kehidupan Do Kyungsoo. Jalur A, pegawai di bank pemasukan. Jalur B, anggota baru regu balap bernama EXO. Jalur C.. Jalur C melibatkan seseorang bernama Kai dan begitu banyaknya keputusan buruk. a kaisoo story.
1. Chapter 1

**ARBITRAGE**

Disclaimer: The translation is mine, don't take it without credits. the fic itself owned by fumerie. the cast belong to their owner, God.

Thanks a lot to fumerie for letting me translate this wonderful fic, and i am sorry it took me a long time to publish this story.

enjoy! ;)

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun berkat goresan kasar aspal pada wajahnya serta bau basah tanah oleh rintikan air hujan menghujam hidungnya di setiap hembusan nafas. Hujan seperti ini telah turun selama berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu. Dingin, pengap, dan menjemukan. Hujan musim semi. Sudah lama tidak turun hujan seperti ini di Seoul. Wajahnya kesakitan ketika kulitnya tergores oleh aspal pada saat ia mengejang dan berusaha untuk mengangkat dirinya dari tanah. Jalanan beraspal itu terasa basah dan dingin di bawah jemarinya. Hujan merintikkan air di bagian belakang kepalanya. Pipinya terasa kasar dan lunak. Tulangnya kesakitan. Ketika ia pada akhirnya memosisikan dirinya dalam posisi duduk, tanah tersebut tercoreng oleh noda serta cairan hitam yang tidak tampak seperti air hujan. Cairan itu tampaknya sesuai dengan warna goresan darah di lengannya. Kyungsoo mendesis ketika air hujan turun tepat di lukanya.

Ia masih dapat mendengar suara degupan jantungnya, keras dan bertubi-tubi dalam udara pagi hari. Hari masih pagi, putusnya, memandang ke arah warna abu-abu pucat langit. Jalanan sepi, hanyut dalam tidur yang pulas. Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga lengannya kembali bekerja, jemarinya masih melingkari sisa-sisa adrenalin yang ada. Ia harus mengambil nafas beberapa kali, mencoba untuk menyimpulkan dimanakah ia. Jalanan ini terlihat familiar. Beberapa blok jauhnya dari bengkel. Beberapa blok jauhnya dari apartemennya. Langkahnya masing terpincang-pincang, namun perjalanannya tidak terasa panjang. Pelari pagi serta karyawan hampir tidak meliriknya ketika mereka melewati laki-laki itu. Rintik hujan tak cukup banyak untuk membasahinya, namun pengapnya hawa dingin membuat tubuhnya merinding, udara pagi hari merembes menembus lapisan pakaiannya.

Jendela kamar pertama dari kanan di lantai kedua gedung apartemennya terbuka ketika ia sampai disana. Kyungsoo berdiri di kaki gedung, mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap jendela yang terbuka itu, merasa sedikit bingung dan hilang. Ia mendapati Genesis Coupe hitam terparkir tepat di jalanan luar gedung. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut, bersandar pada badannya. Tangannya meraba, mengeluarkan dompet dari kantong belakangnya. Uang tunai, beberapa kartu, selembar polaroid dimasukannya dengan tergesa, menatap jendela terbuka itu sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Ia melewati kios koran dalam perjalanannya. Ia mengambil satu, sekilas memandang topik utama koran tersebut, dan genggamannya terguncang ketika ia melihat sudut kanan atas koran tersebut. Tepat di atas, "Pajak pemasukan naik sebanyak 2,4%" serta "Kecelakaan mobil beruntun di bagian utara Bandara Incheon." Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan kembali koran tersebut pada tempatnya. Ketika ia mendongak, seseorang sedang menatapnya dari kaca jendela Hyundai biru yang berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Hey," sang pengemudi tersenyum ke arahnya. "Mau menumpang? Kelihatannya kau membutuhkannya."

Kyungsoo menyeret kakinya. Hari masih hujan. "Tak perlu."

"Kyungsoo, bukan? Aku pernah melihatmu di trek. Namaku Jongdae," sang pengemudi masih tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya melalui kaca jendela mobil untuk sebuah jabatan tangan. Sikap sopannya membuatnya melangkah maju dan menjabatnya. "Tidak, sungguh, aku bersikeras. Hari ini hujan, dan kau terlihat seperti baru selamat dari kecelakaan mobil." Matanya tertuju pada goresan luka di lengannya. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya menjauh. "Aku akan membawamu pulang. Tidak masalah sama sekali. Jauhkah dari sini?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku, tak perlu. Aku sedang tidak punya tempat untuk dituju saat ini." Sebuah kode bahwa ia tak tahu kemana ia pergi sebenarnya. Jongdae mengedipkan matanya, alisnya terangkat naik.

"Oh."

Lalu entah bagaimana ia berakhir di atas kursi penumpang mobil Hyundai itu, duduk manis dengan tangan tergenggam di pangkuannya; berhati-hati supaya tidak menodai interior mobil tersebut dengan darah saat Jongdae sesekali melirik ke arahnya sepanjang perjalanan. Mungkin ia dapat membantu, ucap Jongdae. Kyungsoo mempertimbangkan pilihannya. Menimbang-nimbang pro dan kontra dan menghitung tiap resikonya.

"Orang-orang banyak bertanya tentangmu, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo mendengung, bersandar pada jendela kaca mobil, menatap mboil-mobil serta gedung-gedung yang mereka lewati. Seoul terlukis dalam bayangan satu warna.

"Ada satu bengkel terletak beberapa blok jauhnya dari sini bernama EXO. Pernahkah kau mendengarnya? Teman-temanku. Mereka mencari pengemudi baru untuk bergabung bersama kru mereka untuk balapan yang akan datang. Kau harus memeriksanya. Mereka pernah melihatmu di lintasan," Jongdae membuat gerakan memutar pada kemudi. Ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak dapat berhenti bicara ketika ada orang lain di dekatnya. Pembuka pembicaraan yang bernafsu. "Sudah lama mereka bertanya-tanya tentangmu."

Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju tempat Jongdae, ujarnya. Terdapat kamar kosong di sebelahnya saat ini, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa melihat-lihat. Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang bagus. Rasanya seakan hidup tersusun oleh kebetulan dan keuntungan.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Sungguh tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit? Telingamu berdarah."

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu tangan ke arah telinganya. Jemarinya bergerak menjauh bersamaan dengan darah.

"Balapan liar?" Jongdae menyentak kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo, matanya tertuju pada satu titik di tubuhnya. "Aku harap kau menulis ulang nomor tersebut di suatu tempat. Mungkin saja seseorang tengah menunggu panggilanmu."

Kyungsoo menunduk, jemari-jemarinya secara otomatis bergerak menuju bekas yang dilihat oleh Jongdae. Terdapat tinta hitam di atas telapak tangan pucatnya. Garisan-garisan canggung, tulisannya seperti tulisan anak kecil, hampir tidak dapat dibaca, ternodai oleh hujan serta goresan tipis darah. Sebuah rangkaian angka, terlalu sedikit untuk ukuran nomor telepon seseorang.

20211130.

"Aku harap kau mengingat nama orang yang beruntung ini."

* * *

Kopling, pindah ke gigi dua. Ia merasakan gelombang hebat menerpa tubuhnya saat mesin mobil tersebut melaju sampai pada kecepatan 4500 rpm. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan kopling, merasakan sumber tenaga yang besar hampir saja membuatnya terlonjak saat kemudinya kehilangan tarikan serta bagian belakang sayap mobil berputar tak terkontrol, menciptakan badai debu di lintasan. Kecuali tidak juga, sebab triknya adalah bagaimana mengemudikan gelombang itu dan menghantam putaran tersebut menjadi sebuah lekukan untuk berbelok; membiarkan mobil tersebut melakukan _drift_. Rem, perlambat, kemudikan. Karet serta logam melengking lantang di jalanan, mengalahkan deru suara mesin. Ia membanting setir dengan gerakan yang hampir terlalu lebar, membawa mobil menuju tikungan tajam sebelum kembali mengambil alih; merasakan getaran halus menghantam tubuhnya saat mobilnya hampir membentur pilar beton.

Ia membiarkan mobilnya melaju untuk putaran keempat; mengemudi sembari memperhatikan pria yang berdiri sebagai titik tengah di jalanan. Ia dapat melihat mata yang sedang menghitung serta garis senyuman kekaguman yang terangkat naik, mengikuti arah pandangnya, kedua lengan terlipat dengan tenang meskipun ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah mobil yang melaju tak terkendali. Kakinya menginjak rem, dan mobilnya berdecit sebagai akhir dari _drift_ terakhirnya yang tepat menghadap ke arah pria yang lain, suaranya lantang dan menggetarkan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlonjak. Laki-laki jangkung itu melepaskan lipatan tangannya dengan tenang kemudian mengangkatnya membentuk gerakan tepuk tangan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pendek, mematikan mesin mobil dan melepas sabuk pengamannya, beranjak keluar dari mobil. Ia membanting pintu mobil tersebut berkat suara tepuk tangan serta siulan orang-orang terhadapnya.

"Menakjubkan! Aku tahu kau adalah incaran yang bagus setelah lintasan Bukak Skyway itu!" ekspresi menjengkelkan laki-laki tersebut berubah dari tenang menjadi semangat yang luar biasa. Mata lebarnya pasti mendominasi setengah dari wajahnya, pikir Kyungsoo sembari diam-diam menjauh dari laki-laki itu. Sengirannya sepenuhnya tersusun oleh giginya. Warna putih yang menjengkelkan, bahkan untuk gigi dengan perawatan yang baik.

"Chanyeol, menjauh, kau menakuti anak ini!" salah satu laki-laki yang duduk di bangku logam memanggil. "Matanya seperti mau lepas dari wajahnya!"

"Persetan denganmu, Kris! Lagipula mengapa kau berada disini? Kau bukan bagian dari tim!"

"Aku harus memeriksa pengemudi barumu untuk memastikan aku tidak perlu mencari orang baru untuk menyapumu di lintasan," laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut mengangkat bibirnya naik menyerupai setengah sengiran setengah seringai, mengibaskan puntung rokok ke tanah. Ia berdiri, dan si laki-laki pirang ini ternyata setinggi Chanyeol, mungkin lebih. Kyungsoo menggerenyit saat ia menyadari bahwa mereka jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. "Ia tak buruk, kurasa. Lebih baik dari laki-laki yang mengotori halaman belakangmu dengan kaca pecah." Si laki-laki pirang kini menatapnya, bekas seringai masih menempel di bibirnya.

"Pergilah, Kris. Jangan cemburu karena kita akan menendang pantatmu dan mengubur wajah jalangmu ke dalam tanah tahun ini dengan si imut mungil ini." Hal itulah yang Chanyeol katakan saat ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada si laki-laki pirang—pundak Kris. Ia menyeringai liar saat Kris menyikut tulang rusuknya supaya ia bisa terlepas darinya.

"Pastikan kau bisa memecutnya menjadi beberapa potongan dalam beberapa bulan ke depan."

"Ia alami, aku bisa lihat." Laki-laki lain berjalan ke arah mereka, tersenyum ke arahnya. Suho, Kyungsoo ingat ia memperkenalkan dirinya ketika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di bengkel. Ia berkata, "Kudengar kau tengah mencariku," dan laki-laki dengan senyum menyejukkan, Suho, memberitahukannya, "Perlihatkan pada kami apa yang kau bisa." Betapa mudahnya ditebak, pikirnya; namun hatinya masih berdegup kencang ketika mereka mengelilingi mobilnya di halaman belakang bengkel—yang mana jauh lebih luas dari halaman belakang yang pernah ada. "Siapa namamu lagi?"

"Kyungsoo," ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil, merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Apa, apakah kau harus memeriksa latar belakangku?"

"Mungkin tidak untuk saat ini," seorang laki-laki kurus tertawa. Laki-laki kurus itu berbicara dengan pelat, matanya berubah menjadi bulan setengah ketika ia tertawa.

"Ia boleh juga. Pengemudi baik sangat mudah didapat, kita butuh seseorang yang sedikit tak terkendali." Kris mengerdik, menyandarkan sikunya pada pundak Chanyeol. "Tekniknya sedikit kurang—pegangannya terlalu licin dan terkadang ia jadi tak terkendali... namun terdapat sesuatu di dalamnya."

"Yah, siapa yang memerjakanmu sebagai manager HR?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sembari mendorong si pirang menjauh. "Namun ia mengingatkan kita pada seseorang, bukan?" Chanyeol meringis sembari mencondongkan badannya mendekat, menangkapnya dalam tinggi badannya. Kyungsoo menekan punggungnya pada bagian atas mobilnya.

"Caranya berkemudi, yeah... ia mengingatkanku pada anak itu." Kris tiba-tiba berbalik untuk menatapnya, matanya menaksir. "Mereka berdua mengemudi seperti orang yang menginginkan sebuah kecelakaan. Tanpa takut sama sekali. Terkadang hal itu bukanlah hal yang bagus."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, mulutnya telah terbuka untuk sebuah jawaban ketika seseorang masuk, tangan di pinggang, menggerakkan matanya naik dan turun pada tubuh Kyungsoo. "Hal bagus karena kita punya si mungil ini sebagai penggantinya, huh?"

"Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan Kai, Baekhyun. Kai masih bagian dari tim ini." Suho menepuk pundak laki-laki itu, terlihat jengkel.

"Well, terkadang sulit untuk mengingatnya, melihat bagaimana pantat berlapisnya yang penuh keagungan itu tak dapat ditemukan dimana-mana selama setengah tahun." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau sudah menanyainya apakah ia akan mendaftar Perang balapan tahun ini?"

Semuanya melihat satu sama lain saat keheningan ragu-ragu menyudahinya. "...Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah sebelum pengumuman resmi dari Race War. Lebih dari sebulan yang lalu" Si laki-laki kurus mengerdik, terlihat benar-benar tak nyaman. Baekhyun melempar lengannya ke atas dengan jengkel seakan-akan ia mengatakan, "Aku istirahat dari kasus ini."

"Jadi..." Kyungsoo menyeret kakinya. "Apakah aku lolos?"

"Kau tak bisa keluar bahkan jika kau ingin sekarang," Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo, tangan terjulur untuk sebuah jabatan selamat datang. "Selamat datang di EXO-K"

Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjabat tangan tersebut, pandangannya tak lepas dari mata yang memandangnya.

"Bawa dia ke lintasan Incheon malam ini," celutuk Kris, melambaikan tangannya sembari berbalik, berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Musim semi di Seoul terisi dengan sinar lampu dan jalanan yang basah. Dengungan di kota diperkeras oleh banyaknya mesin mobil di jalan tol Bandara Incheon Utara, logam dari berbagai variasi dan warna-warna yang mengantri di dalam kerumunan yang ramai. Musik dance yang menjengkelkan menderu dari pengeras suara yang lebih besar daripada mobil, pemilik mobil yang rata-rata merupakan anak konglomerat berpose serta berparade bersama gadis-gadis cantik dalam rengkuhan mereka; memaerkan kekayaan keluarga mereka dengan lampu LED yang bersinar-sinar dan barang rampasan yang besar. Uang yang sesungguhnya berkerumun di kejauhan, direktur paruh baya serta pegawai pemerintah menyeringai di sebelah mboil milyaran mereka, Ferrari merah serta BMW hitam yang cantik dan tanpa cela.

Kyungsoo dengan mulus memarkirkan Genesis hitamnya di sebelah GT-R berwarna merah api dengan garis silver yang berpijar tepat di bawah atap mobil. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk tepat di atasnya, Chanyeol mengunyah segenggam penuh keripik rasa bbq dengan keras sedangkan Baekhyun diam-diam mencuri keripiknya dari dalam tas setiap lima detik. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Baekhyun sekali lagi—ia terlihat benar-benar berbeda dengan porsi eyeliner yang begitu tebal serta cincin logam melingkari buku jarinya. Mereka melambaikan tangan ketika ia beranjak keluar dari mobil, bersamaan dengan terparkirnya Audi berwarna ungu velvet di sisi lain GT-R. Kyungsoo pernah melihatnya di bengkel, namun warna mobil tersebut benar-benar menarik perhatian di bawah cahaya lampu.

"Yo, Sehun!" Chanyeol melakukan high-five cepat dengan sang pengemudi ketika ia keluar dari mobil. Si pria kurus bebersih diri dengan sangat baik, dengan rambutnya ia sisir ke belakang dan sebuah jaket kulit buatan desainer ternama yang tampaknya berharga setengah dari mobil yang ia kemudikan tergantung di pundaknya. Gambaran sempurna dari anak konglomerat menjengkelkan yang terlalu dimanja oleh uang orang tuanya serta terlalu banyak waktu bebas, mencari-cari tantangan baru di lintasan balap.

"Hal yang lucu adalah bahwa sesungguhnya anak konglomerat kaya yang sesungguhnya adalah Suho," Chanyeol tertawa, suaranya berat dan lantang mengalangkan deru mesin mobil serta hentaman musik. Ia bersandar pada atap GT-R, mendengarkan obrolan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan gosip-gosip terkini, menunggu semua taruhan dipanggil. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Suho yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki dengan Eclipse berwarna oranye. Kyungsoo mengikuti pandangannya dan mendapati mata Kris tertuju pada grup. "Audi V10 ini sebenarnya adalah mobil Suho, namun ia terlalu baik untuk mengemudi, sehingga ia meminjamkannya pada Sehun. Strategi bagus, tentu sja. Sehun membuat umpan yang baik, membujuk semua tukang pamer menjengkelkan itu untuk berpikir bahwa mereka hanyalah anak orang kaya dengan uang serta waktu bebas berlebih. Anak itu menghasilkan uang banyak di lintasan."

"Sebenarnya, kau juga, kan?" Baekhyun meringis, mengibaskan sepotong keripik ke arahnya. "Wajah polos kebingungan itu, semuanya berpikir bahwa kau hanyalah anak hilang yang tiba-tiba saja berakhir di lintasan. Tapi kau bukan, benar? Aku pernah melihatmu balapan. Kau mungkin tersandung-sandung di lintasan, namun aku tak berpikir bahwa kau tak tahu apa-apa. Kris benar soal memilihmu. Ia punya mata untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

"Tikungan di lintasan gunung Bukak itu... itu benar-benar pekerjaan yang bagus. Kau punya potensi, dan kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, jadi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kemampuanmu. Kau bisa jadi benih rahasia kita."

Kyungsoo mengibaskan keripik tersebut menjauh dari pundaknya, menyapu benang di jaketnya dengan kerutan dahi. "Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa aku akan balapan untuk kalian?"

"Well, kau disini, kan? Dan kau tahu ini bukan hanya tentang kita. Kita bisa bilang bahwa ini untuk uang, namun tidak juga."

Chanyeol tertawa, melambaikan tangan pada Skyline putih yang baru saja memarkirikan dirinya di sebelah Audi. Seorang bocah mungil keluar, matanya besar dan awet muda, namun garis wajahnya keras. Sehun mendekapnya untuk sebuah pelukan. "Kau punya tampang itu. Seolah-olah kau masa bodoh jika kau terjerumus ke dalam neraka, namun kau selalu mundur begitu saja di detik-detik terakhir ketika kau akhirnya ingat bahwa kau tidak boleh celaka. Sudah kubilang, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Temanmu yang keluar?"

"Ia tidak keluar." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya penuh semangat, seakan-akan terguncang hanya dengan membayangkannya. "Ia hanya... tidak menghabiskan sebagian waktunya sebanyak yang ia bisa." Baekhyun mendengus di sebelahnya.

"Apakah itu kru milik Kris?" Kyungsoo mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah grup yang sedang berkumpul bersama Suho dan Sehun.

"Yep, yang disana adalah tim M. Ada Kris, raja lintasan dengan muka jalangnya, kau telah bertemu dengannya. Laki-laki pendek dengan Eclipse oranye bernama Yixing. Si pirang menggemaskan yang baru saja keluar dari Skyline putih bernama Lu Han. Pemilik 370z biru es disana bernama Minseok. Yang mengendarai Genesis hijau itu bernama Tao, laki-laki di sebelah Kris yang tampak seperti pembunuh aliran kungfu. Sebenarnya ia menggemaskan, sungguh. Oh, dan yang sedang berbicara dengan Suho bernama... Jongdae. Koordinator M? Manager? Apalah itu. Kau akan bertemu dengan mereka semua nanti."

Jongdae melambaikan tangan ke arahnya ketika ia menangkap mata Kyungsoo di antara kerumunan.

"Race War, kau pernah mendengarnya, bukan? Lebih seperti penghargaan balapan akhir tahun di skitar sini, tiap kru hanya boleh mengikutsertakan maksimal lima mobil. Karena itulah kami berbagi bengkel yang sama namun terpisah menjadi dua grup, K dan M. Orang-orang berkumpul dari berbagai macam negara. Orang Korea asli, orang asing, tukang pamer, kami punya semua jenisnya. Tempatnya berpindah-pindah tiap tahun. Tahun ini akan diadakan di lintasan gunung Galma. Karena itulah kami mencari pengemudi baru, seorang _drifter_ yang baik. Kru kami baik-baik saja, kita punya kartu as kami, namun kami membutuhkan orang baru."

"Karena kartu as kami adalah orang yang tak dapat diandalkan. Ia bagus, namun tak mudah diajak bekerjasama ketika tak seorang pun tahu dimana ia berada." Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak mendengarmu keluhanmu ketika ia memberondong uang untuk kita tiap dua minggu sekali." Suho berjalan ke arah mereka, memukul pundak Baekhyun. Sehun mengikuti di belakang. "Ayo, kita mulai di pertandingan keempat." Chanyeol menepuk pipinya sembari melompat turun dari GT-R merah tersebut.

"Siapa yang mengemudi malam ini?"

"Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun memperoleh banyak taruhan bagus malam ini. Oh, dan mereka tidak menutup jalan malam ini. Bebas tanpa batas," Suho meringis, mengacak bagian belakang rambut Kyungsoo. Tak ada jalan yang ditutup, perhatikan saja pos-pos yang ada. Mereka balapan bersama penduduk kota malam ini. Pukul dua dini hari, tak mungkin ada kemacetan di jalan. Suho memberi Sehun sepasang _earphone_ kecil hitam dan satu set mikrofon. "Untuk koordinasi," Suho memberitahunya, suara lirihnya pecah di telinga Kyungsoo ketika ia naik ke kursi pengemudi.

Genesis hitam/hijau serta Skyline putih salju bergerak menuju garis _start_ di sebelah mereka. Si anak pirang, Lu Han, tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya, sedangkan Tao hanya mengangguk, rambut gelapnya menutupi matanya, ia dapat merasakan konsentrasi yang kuat di wajahnya saat laki-laki itu memegang kemudi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberinya acungan jempol sebagai tanda "semoga beruntung" di seberang kerumunan. Nissan Silvia berwarna hijau neon menggelikan dengan terlalu banyak detail GT-R serta lampu LED biru melaju di sebelahnya, bersamaan dengan Mercedes S350 berwarna metalik. Linatasan akan menjadi sedikit ramai pada ronde ini.

Kyungsoo membiarkan deru mesin mobil mengambil alih pikirannya, larut dalam suara bising kerumunan dan meletakkan semua sisa duniawi yang ada pada jendela kedap suaranya. Ia merasakan sensasi lembut di bawah sentuhannya, bergetar melewati tubuhnya. Matanya menatap lurus, garis panjang dari jalan tol yang berangin naik ke atas gedung gedung beton dan gunung gelap, teriluminasi oleh lampu jalanan serta lampu besar. Suara Suho di telinganya menjadi sebuah pengingat mungil.

"Siap, bersedia, Jalan!"

Kemudian para kerumunan berjingkrak ke depan.

Sehun memimpin di posisi pertama, diikuti dengan Mercedes metalik. Audi ungu melewati mereka tanpa susah payah selama satu quarter sebelum Genesis hijau gelap mengejar, meluncur di antara Sehun dan si Mercedes metalik. Suara bising Silvia hijau neon mulai membuatnya bergidik, jadi Kyungsoo dengan tenang membanting kemudinya ke kanan dan membiarkan pantat mobilnya menghantam badan Silvia, menggores garisan panjang pada cat kap mobil dan merasa puas melihat lampu LED mobil tersebut pecah. Kejadian tersebut membuat si Silvia terpaksa melintang setengah jalan ke sisi lain jalan tol, dan Kyungsoo mendengus ketika mobilnya bersusah payah kembali ke lintasan saat mobil-mobil penduduk sipil melaju dari arah berlawanan; membunyikan klakson mereka dengan keras ketika mereka membanting setir untuk melewatinya, hampir saja menubruk pantat mobil Nissan lagi dan lagi. Pengemudi mobil Silvia menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan meneriakinya, namun Kyungsoo telah melaju kencang, membuntuti Genesis hijau gelap dari dekat.

Mereka menjaga kecepatan mereka, sampai pada akhir quarter selanjutnya dan tiba-tiba saja Tao mendesak si Mercedes ke samping. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyadari bahwa ia sedang membuat jalan bagi Lu Han saat mobil Skyline putih melesat ke depan entah dari mana, beberapa inchi jauhnya dari mobilnya dan hampir tepat berada di belakang Audi Sehun sebelam membanting setir ke kiri.

"Apa-" Kyungsoo berkedip—ia benar-benar melupakan Skyline. Skyline putih itu mempercepat lajunya melewati si Mercedes dan Audi Sehun dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya, mobil itu tampak seperti bayangan hantu dalam jalanan gelap ini.

"Apakah Luhan baru saja mengejar? Ngomong-ngomong, dia kartu as tim M," Suho memberitahu dengan ceria melalui earphone di telinganya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap kebingungan. Bocah pirang menggemaskan mengemudi layaknya iblis. Ternyata Tao adalah umpan tim M, dan tak seorangpun berpikir untuk memberitahunya. "Kyungsoo, giliranmu!" Sehun tiba-tiba membanting setir, mendorong Genesis Tao dan Mercedes metalik ke samping, membuka jalan yang lebar bagi Kyungsoo. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian segera menginjak pedal gas.

"Putar balik pada 100 meter selanjutnya!" Suho berteriak di telinganya. Kyungsoo menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dengan kasar, melemparkan berat mobil pada kemudi depan. Ban depan mobil memekik lantang pada aspal saat kemudi belakangnya kehilangan kendali dan mulai melakukan drift. Kyungsoo memutar mobilnya 180 derajat sempurna sebelum menginjak pedal gas lagi, kembali mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju garis _start_. Ia berada di posisi kedua sekarang, mengincar Lu Han yang telah berada di depannya, ia dapat mendengar suara lengkingan mobil yang melakukan _drift_ jauh di belakangnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sinar lampu yang amat terang tepat di sebelahnya, dan mobil berbadan berat tiba-tiba menekan mobilnya kesamping sembari melesat melewatinya. Kyungsoo dengan susah payah mengemudikan mobilnya kembali di lintasan sebelum mobil lain dari arah yang berlawanan menubruknya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" ia mendesis tak percaya, sebab mobil yang baru saja menekannya di antara dirinya dan Skyline putih adalah mobil Jaguar XJ, badan metalik mobil besar itu begitu mengintimidasi pada setiap keagungannya. Mobil itu jelas-jelas tidak ikut balapan, namun tidak ada penduduk sipil yang mengemudi seperti _itu_, tipikal pengemudi Jaguar—

"Oh sial," Tawa Chanyeol meledak di telinganya, "Oh sial, itu dia rajanya! Tentu saja ia memutuskan untuk muncul entah dari mana dan mengacaukan balapan ini setelah menghilang selama sebulan penuh; kerdil, beri dia jalan!"

"Apa?!"

"Jaguar itu, dia Kai! Beri ia jalan kalau kau tidak mau mobilmu berakhir rusak parah di pinggir jalan! Ia mengincar Lu Han sekarang!"

Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya, Jaguar metalik itu menghantam Skyline Lu Han ke samping, hampir saja membuatnya terlempar keluar lintasan. Skyline tersebut dengan cepat mengejar kembali, namun tampaknya ia kalah oleh kelembapan, tertinggal jauh oleh si Jaguar.

"Oh man, Lu Han akan benar-benar kesal—"

Kyungsoo mendesis simpati ketika melihat si Jaguar berhasil mengikis sebagian cat metalik pada badan kanan mobil Lu Han. Jika saja ia dapat melesat melewati pertarungan antara Jaguar dan Skyline... kecuali jika pantat si Jaguar membentur lampunya ketika ia mencoba untuk menyalip, memecahkan lampunya sendiri.

"Aw sial," Chanyeol masih tertawa melalui earphone. "Ia tidak tahu kalau si kerdil berada di tim kita! Kyungsoo, dengar, Kai tidak kemari untuk menang, ia hanya menahan jalan para kompetitor kita, jadi menyingkirlah dan—"

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas panjang dan memutar bahunya ke belakang. Dalam hitungan selanjutnya, ia membiarkan dirinya bertubrukan dengan si Jaguar. Suara kaca pecah dan kikisan logam meledak pada jarak sempit di antara mereka. Ia tidak dapat melihat pengemudi lain di belakang jendela hitam si Jaguar, namun ia dapat merasakan sepasang mata menjurus padanya. Setelah itu, semuanya tampak kabur ketika mereka mempercepat laju pada sisi satu sama lain menuju garis finis; sampai-sampai ia dapat merasakan lengkingan dalam kepalanya, gelombang pendek yang bergetar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan segala resikonya. Ia merasakan suara-suara bising bergejolak di telinganya, namun ia tak dapat menangkap apa yang mereka katakan.

Kemudian si Jaguar menjauh— dan semua berhenti begitu saja

Ketika mata Kyungsoo kembali tekerjap membuka, Chanyeol ada disana, menariknya keluar dari mobil dan tanpa basa-basi segera memeluknya, tertawa dan mengguncangnya dengan penuh semangat. Para kerumunan bersiul dan bertepuk tangan di sekitar mereka, dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi ketika Suho melompat di belakangnya lalu mencium pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar gila, kerdil!" Chanyeol menarik lengannya, menekannya pada badan mobil. "Mungkin kau baru saja menghancurkan seluruh badan kanan mobilmu hanya untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini, namun kurasa hal itu adalah salah satu resiko yang harus kau dapat karena menantang bocah gila satu itu!"

Ketika ia mendongak, Jaguar berwarna metalik itu telah terparkir di samping Genesisnya, salah satu sisinya berada di kondisinya yang sama parahnya, warna metalik mobil tersebut terkikis kasar serta peyok. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa kaca jendela mobil tersebut turun, dan bocah gila yang lain menatap lurus ke matanya, sebuah seringai menghiasi bibir merahnya. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya bergedup kencang, serbuan adrenalin masih mengalir dalam aliran darahnya, membawa perasaan geli pada ujung jemarinya. Ia melipat tangannya membentuk sebuah kepalan, kukunya tenggelam dalam telapak tangannya seakan-akan ia dapat mencakar getaran pada kulitnya. Kemudian, si Skyline putih berhenti di sebelah Jaguar, dan tatapan mereka pecah begitu saja ketika si Skyline menghalangi mereka. Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"Kai! Apa kau akan ikut Race War?" Lu Han berteriak dari mobilnya, dan Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia tidak terdengar marah sama sekali untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja dihantam keluar lintasan oleh mobil asing yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Yeah, yeah, mungkin," Suara dalam laki-laki itu membuat kepala Kyungsoo tersentak ke atas. Mungkin ini hanya imajinasinya, namun mata mereka bertemu kembali, dan Kyungsoo membeku di tempatnya.

Si Jaguar berbalik dan menghaling dibalik malam sebelum mobil-mobil balap yang lain sampai di garis finish. Sehun memberinya setumpuk uang di akhir acara. Kyungsoo mngerjap.

"Jangan biarkan Jongin menakutimu."

"Siapa itu Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo, namun Sehun kembali menghilang ke arah kerumunan.

* * *

Mungkin ini hanya imajinasinya, namun ia melihat Jaguar metalik itu lagi dalam perjalanannya pulang pada dini hari, lampu belakangnya pecah dan pintu sampingnya ambruk, bemper metalik mobil tersebut hampir saja lepas dari engselnya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan ketika si Jaguar memperlambat lajunya dan memutar sang mobil ke tikungan yang salah, melempar badan depannya pada aspal dibawah dengan bunyi yang memuakkan. Yang tertinggal hanyalah pecahan logam serta serpihan kaca. Suara hiruk pikuk berbunyi lantang dalam waktu yang sunyi ini, memecah kemilau pagi hari. Logam tergelincir dan mencakar aspal. Tak ada kebakaran ataupun ledakan, yang ada hanyalah rongsokan logam yang rusak dan dingin terlentang diam di jalan pada kedinginan Seoul pagi hari.

Kyungsoo duduk di mobilnya dan menunggu sampai sinar mentari naik ke atas langit kota, namun tak ada yang menjauh dari rongsokan logam— satu-satunya hal yang tersisa dari Jaguar metalik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia membunuh waktunya dengan mendengarkan koleksi musik—menurut artis, menurut judul album, menurut jenis musik, menurut tahun—lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Ia tak bisa melihat darah dari jarak ini.

* * *

Hujan kembali turun ketika ia membuka matanya. Aspal terasa dingin dan basah, rintikan air hujan musim semi membasahi celananya. Lututnya terluka, seakan ia bisa mengikisnya kasar dari kain pakaiannya. Kai menggerakkan tangannya menuju rambutnya. Seoul satu warna, hujan yang tak pernah berhenti. Tak ada yang berubah di sekitar sini. Perjalanan pulang terasa lama, namun sisa-sisa adrenalin masih bergerak di sekitar tubuhnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil rute yang jauh. Kecuali jika hujan kembali turun di tengah-tengah perjalanan dan membuatnya wajahnya mengerut sembari mencari tempat berteduh di toko terdekat. Tangannya terasa dingin, dan hawa dingin ini membuatnya menginginkan secangkir kopi.

Hanya ada satu pelanggan di dalam toko. Seorang laki-laki mungil dengan pakaian biru gelap, berdiri di tempatnya sembari memilih-milih merek tomat kalengan mana yang harus ia beli, memperhatikannya lekat-lekat seolah-olah tomat memegang rahasia paling besar di dunia ini. Kai mengenalinya. Ia hanya melihat laki-laki itu selama beberapa saat ketika ia tenggelam dalam lengan Chanyeol dan detengah dihalangi oleh Skyline Lu Han; namun ia menyadari bagaimana mata besar itu mengambil alih sebagian wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat setengah ketakutan setengah kebingungan. Ia melihat mata itu menatapnya lurus dari kaca jendela hitamnya dengan logam serta kaca mobil mereka bersentuhan dahsyat diantaranya. Pipi bulat yang lembut, rambut gelap yang tertata rapi. Ia menggenggam tas plastik berwarna merah. Kai berjalan mendekat, kembali menggerakkan tangannya pada rambutnya; mengguncang rembesan air di kepalanya dengan putus asa.

"Hey," ia tersenyum, ramah dan manis, seakan-akan ia sedang mendekati anak anjing yang gugup. "Berbelanja di hari hujan?"

Laki-laki mungil itu berbalik dan menatap dirinya dengan mata besarnya yang mengesankan, ia seperti baru saja melihat hantu dan tidak tahu apakah ia harus lari ataukah berteriak.

"Aku Kai," ucapnya, lebih seperti sebuah pengingat daripada perkenalan. Entah bagaimana ia ragu apakah laki-laki ini melupakannya atau tidak. Si laki-laki mungil meraba-raba keranjangnya, menggumamkan sesuatu seperi, "Aku tahu" dalam tarikan nafasnya, kemudian mengambil sekaleng tomat dengan tergesa dan mencengkramnya erat di dada layaknya sebuah pelindung; matanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kai. Kai mengerutkan dahi. "Aku minta maaf soal mobilmu waktu itu? Aku tak bermaksud apapun, sungguh. Kuharap mobilmu masih berfungsi?"

Si laki-laki mungil pada akhirnya tertawa, melempar kaleng tomat di tangannya pada keranjang. Satu bungkus pasta, satu bungkus keju. Kebutuhan dasar untuk kehidupan yang sederhana. "Aku tak berharap banyak."

"Maaf?" ia mengulang lagi, memberinya senyuman terlucu. "Aku bisa mengganti ruginya." Si laki-laki mungil berjalan ke arah kasir, dan ia membututi di belakang, mengambil sekaleng kopi di tengah perjalanan.

"Apakah kau mengikutiku?" si laki-laki mungil mengerutkan dahinya padanya ketika mereka berdua berdiri di teras toko. Hari masih hujan, rintikan hujan menghantam jalanan dengan kasar.

Ia menunjuk ke arah payung yang ia bawa di salah satu tangannya. "Kau punya payung. Dan mungkin akan membuat makanan."

Si laki-laki mungil berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa seenaknya mengikutiku pulang untuk makanan gratis?"

"Sebab kau adalah pria biak-baik, aku basah kuyup, dan aku baru saja mengalami malam yang sangat, sangat panjang?"

Pada akhirnya mereka berjalan berdua di bawah payung yang sama dalam hujan. Meskipun sebagian tubuh Kai tetap saja basah kuyup. Si laki-laki mungil bersikeras untuk memegang sendiri payungnya, dan bagian tajam payung tersebut kerap menghantam bagian kepala Kai, walaupun ia telah menunduk. Kaleng kopi itu tetap hangat dalam genggamannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak takut jika aku membunuhmu segera setelah kita sampai di tempatmu?" ia bertanya pada si laki-laki mungil—Kyungsoo, katanya—membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. "Hey, aku kenal gedung ini. Bukankah disini tempat Jongdae juga tinggal? Kau tahu, laki-laki yang suka tersenyum, tulang pipi mematikan, bagian dari tim M? Kau pasti pernah melihatnya, lagipula kau bersengkokol dengan anak-anak itu."

"Aku punya lebih banyak alasan untuk khawatir jika kau pingsan di lantaiku daripada jika kau membunuhku," Kyungsoo mendengus, membukakan pintu untuknya. "Kau terlihat seperti anak anjing yang basah kuyup. Berdiri disana dan biarkan aku mengambil handuk."

"Aku hanya bercanda ketika aku bilang aku akan mengikutimu pulang," ujarnya, melepaskan jaket tebalnya, menjatuhkannya pada lantai dengan suara cipratan air. "Namun kau benar-benar membawaku pulang, huh. Mungkin kau adalah pembunuh berkapak, membujukku untuk datang ke rumahmu dengan janji akan makanan dan handuk kering." Tempat itu juga cocok untuk menjadi sarang pembunuh berkapak—sunyi dan suram, dinding kosong, ruangan hampa. Bantalannya pun diletakkan dengan rapi di atas sofa seolah-olah tak pernah disentuh sama sekali. Ia melepas pakaiannya, dan sedang dalam proses membuka celana jeansnya ketika Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tengah dan memekik, melemparkan handuk kering tepat di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa?" ia meletakkan handuk kering tersebut di bahu telanjangnya. "Bajuku basah, dingin rasanya." Ia melepas pakaian dalamnya. Kyungsoo menatap tajam, namun segera memungut bajunya yang basah dan menghilang ke ruangan lain. Kai melingkarkan handuk kering itu di sekitar bahunya. Ia duduk di dapur sembari melihat TV sedang Kyungsoo tengah membuat masakan aneh yang ia beri nama kimchi spaghetti. Aroma kejunya sedap, begitu pula dengan kimchinya, hal itu membuatnya sangat senang.

"Kau begitu baik pada orang asing yang hampir menghancurkan mobilmu di sirkuit balap," ujarnya sembari memasukkan spaghetti buatan Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya dengan sumpit.

"Kau terlalu sok akrab pada orang asing yang hampir kau hancurkan mobilnya. Sudah berapa lama semenjak terakhir kali kau ke bengkel?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Kurasa mereka ingin menemuimu."

"Aku tak tahu, tak ingat." Ia mengaduk-aduk kimchi dihadapannya. Sesuatu berwarna merah jatuh ke piring. Sekumpulan tissue putih ditepukkan pada wajahnya sebelum ia dapat bereaksi.

"Ugh, menjijikkan. Jangan meneteskan darah pada makanan."

Kai tertawa malu, menggengam tissue kertas itu ke arah hidungnya. Mimisan karena kimchi, sungguh. Kyungsoo menuntunnya ke sofa, membuatnya berbaring terlentang, tergesa-gesa dan hening saat Kyungsoo membersihkan dapur.

Ia jatuh teridur di atas sofa jelek Kyungsoo tak lama setelahnya. Masih terdengar suara rintik hujan membentur kaca jendela ketika ia bangun di sebuah kamar kosong setelahnya, langit berubah mendung di bawah sinar lampu kota malam hari. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, tubuhnya kesakitan dan letih, sehingga ia kembali jatuh tertidur berkat suara rintikan hujan.

* * *

Ketika ia terbangun untuk kedua kalinya, langit tampak lebih cerah, dan pakaiannya diletakkan di meja kecil disampingnya, kering dan hangat, terlipat rapi. Kyungsoo tak dapat ditemukan dimana-mana, jadi ia membiarkan dirinya keluar, merasa sedikit aneh layaknya pagi hari yang terbaikan sehabis melakukan urusan rahasia.

Ia menaiki bus berwarna hijau dari halte di ujung jalan. Ia bersandar pada tiang, merasakan dengungan roda pada aspal di atas kakinya. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menangkap matanya dari ketika ia turun di ujung jalan dan melihat bengkel timnya. Sebelum ia sadar, ia telah ditarik dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kai!" Chanyeol tertawa, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia mungkin agak merindukan wajah gila itu. "Wow, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu secepat ini! Kali ini kurang dari seminggu, ini rekor baru!"

"Yeah?" ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dengan lembut, melambai pada anak-anak lain yang tengah berjalan untuk memeriksa ada keributan apa ini.

"Well, kita hampir tak bertemu satu sama lain ketika kau menghancurkan seluruh balapan dengan Jaguar kerenmu itu minggu lalu, tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pemandangan saja." Tao menariknya untuk sebuah pelukan, sedangkan Kris bergerak mendekat dan mencoba untuk menepuk kepalanya dengan kunci inggris.

"Dimana Lu Han? Aku ingin minta maaf karena telah mengikis cat Skylinenya," Kai tertawa, namun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Pada dini hari, orang-orang yang berkumpul di bengkel hanyalah orang-orang yang benar-benar bekerja disana. Orang-orang itu adalah Kris, Yixing, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Tao.

"Well, Lu Han tidak ada disini, namun kau bisa minta maaf pada Kyungsoo." Yixing mendorongnya masuk, dan Kai terkejap melihat pemandangan akan Kyungsoo yang tengah larut pada laptopnya di bangku kerja. Ia mendongak ke arah keributan dan mengerjap, mata besarnya menatap Kai layaknya seekor rusa ketika mata mereka bertemu. "Memperkenalkan anggota baru tim EXO K, pengemudi Genesis hitam setengah hancur yang berlomba denganmu pada balapan terakhir!" Yixing mendorongnya maju, membuatnya hampir tersandung. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman masam, dan Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo pelan-pelan.

"Yeah, okay... yeah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal Genesismu. Mari kita mulai dari awal lagi?" Ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Kai." Kali ini ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo ragu selama beberaa detik, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk menerima jabatan tersebut, jemarinya hangat dan mungil dalam genggaman Kai. "Kyungsoo. Dan aku tidak menyesal soal Jaguarmu."

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak di belakang mereka. "Tidak ada yang menyesal akan si Jaguar."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau tahu bagaimana mereka bilang bahwa setiap lelaki membunuh apa yang ia cintai, kecuali yang pintar? Orang yang pintar menyewa seseorang untuk melakukannya. Dan saat itulah Kai muncul. Ia adalah orangnya," Chanyeol menepuk pipinya. Ia senang menceritakan cerita ini. "Itulah pekerjaannya. Karena itulah ia tidak datang balapan, tidak lagi. Tidak untuk uangnya, paling tidak."

"Kau tidak tampak seperti pembunuh," ujar Kyungsoo. Pujian yang bagus, pikirnya.

Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyungsoo. Laki-laki yang lain tidak bergerak sedikitpun ketika bahu mereka bersentuhan. "Ferrari 360 Spider merah menyala, Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 berwarna kuning, Jaguar XJ Saloon metalik, Porsche Carrera S putih bersih, Maserati Spyder biru langit. Hitung jumlah semua uang itu di kepalamu. Sebuah showroom mobil-mobil mewah, mimpi akan kehidupan mewah serta modern yang memuaskan, menghabiskan waktu di bengkel pribadi dan lapangan parkir khusus. Mimpi seseorang terpatahkan. Di kota ini, selalu ada pria tua dengan mobil milyaran yang menginginkan sebuah kecelakaan."

Mobil-mobil hampir saja menghilang karena perceraian yang berantakan dan kegagalan pewaris. Pemilik mobil yang telah bangkrut. Mobil-mobil yang dikemudikan oleh nyonya rumah dengan nama buruk. Penipuan asuransi. Balas dendam. Putus asa. Cinta. Hal-hal iu merupakan alasan mengapa seseorang mengendarai mobilnya ke jurang. Lengkingan ban mobil pada aspal atau goresan logam pada dinding beton, hal tersebut hanyalah suara mimpi yang telah mati.

"Itulah yang ia bunuh. Mimpi lama para orang kaya. Setumpuk uang berubah jadi cinta; cinta berubah menjadi rongsokan logam di pinggir jalan."

"Gajinya bagus," ujar Kai, bersandar pada atap terbuka Silvia putih. "Anehnya, orang-orang mematok harga yang tinggi untuk sebuah kerusakan."

"Tidak semua orang punya hati untuk menubruk Porsche asli pada tiang lampu kemudian membawanya masuk ke jurang. Orang-orang membayar mahal untuk kejahatan. Aku kerap memberitahunya untuk memberi kita beberapa bagian dari mobilnya sebelum ia tabrakan."

"Itu tak sama. Nyonya rumah kesepian pantas mendapatkan kematian yang layak jika mereka tidak mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak."

"Karena itulah kau tidak ikut balapan lagi. Karena kau selalu mengemudi untuk sebuah kecelakaan sekarang," ucap Kyungsoo, alisnya berkerut saat ia berpikir. Ia terlihat lebih baik saat tersenyum, pikir Kai.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya, mata terseret pada kuku jemari Kyungsoo yang rapi. Tangannya terlipat rapi di pangkuannya.

"Aku... kerja di bank. Tidak terlalu menyenangkan, jika dibaningkan denganmu."

"Mengerkah angka. Mengendalikan uang dunia. Seorang pekerja bank dengan kemeja putihnya yang menginginkan sedikit sensasi tiap akhir minggu." Ia meringis, menggoda. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Sesuatu seperti itu."

"Hey, kau harus pergi minum dengan kami malam ini! Sehun dan Lu Han akan datang nanti." Yixing memukul punggungnya saat ia berjalan melewati mereka.

"Aku harus memberitahu Kris kali ini," ujar Kai saat yang lain mengerang jengkel. "Mungkin lain waktu, guys. Aku harus pergi. Titip salam untuk yang lain."

* * *

Mungkin itu adalah kecelakaan, mungkin tidak, namun Kai melihat Genesis hitam bobrok pada perjalanannya pulang malam itu, mobil itu terlihat familiar dengan sebagian kaca jendelanya yang rusak serta warna cat yang terkelupas. Jika ia melihat lebih dekat, mungkin ia dapat melihat bintik-bintik metalik dari si Jaguar. Hari tidak lagi menurunkan hujan, namun mobil tersebut masih bergerak tak terkendali saat mobil itu membentur pembatas jalan dan terputar-putar di udara, badan logam yang besar itu hampir tak berbobot pada setiap gerakannya. Mobil itu menghantam tanah dengan keadaan terbalik, terpental beberapa kali sebelum terjatuh dalam keadaan hancur total, seprihan kaca bertebaran dimana-mana dan gasolinnya mengucur deras.

Beberapa pejalan kaki berteriak ketika mobil itu terbakar, apinya mendesis tinggi menjadi awan hitam ketika karet mobil itu meleleh dan logam mobil tersebut menghitam tak karuan. Tak ada yang menjauh dari rongsokan itu. Ia mendapati asap bergerak naik dari jauh sampai mobil pemadam kebakaran datang.

* * *

Kyungsoo berhenti tiga langkah jauhnya dari puncak tangga yang membawanya ke lantai tempat ia tinggal. Mungkin ia tidak akan terkejut mendapati Kai duduk di depan pintunya, tudung abu-abu menutupi kepalanya, namun salah. Kai jelas-jelas telah berada disana selama beberapa saat, melihat dari puntung rokok yang mengotori lantai di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo menjaga jarak darinya ketika ia berjalan untuk membuka kunci apartemennya. Kai terlonjak kaget ketika pintu terbuka.

"Kau tak boleh merokok disini," Ia menatap tajam, dan Kai mengangkat tangan kosongnya naik, sengiran di wajahnya membuatnya tampak jauh lebih muda. Kai mengikuti di belakang, berbau seperti rokok dan hujan pagi hari.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" Kai mencondongkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo ketika ia mengambil tahu dan sekotak telur dari tas belanja yang ia bawa, meletakkannya di meja dapur.

"Kemari untuk makan malam gratis?" ia memutar bola matanya, mendorong Kai dari jalannya sembari meletakkan sekotak susu mungil di lemari es.

"Aku bisa membayarmu, namun kurasa kau tak begitu membutuhkan uang. Tuan pegawai bank dalam penyamaran."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku sedang menyamar?"

"Well, kau jelas-jelas baru pindah kemari. Tempat ini benar-benar hampa. Dan aku yakin kau punya lebih banyak uang untuk tinggal di tempat yang lebih baik daripada disini. Kau punya penampilan itu. Terlihat sangat rapi, benar-benar sempurna." Kai meringis ke arahnya, satu lengan bersandar pada meja dapur, tangan yang lain tergantung di bahu Kyungsoo. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan? Mencuri beberapa miliar won dari gudang bawah tanah bankmu?"

"Pertama, aku masih punya pekerjaan, terima kasih banyak. Kedua, aku tidak bekerja di bank komersil. Tak ada gudang bawah tanah." Ia mengeluarkan dua buah telur dari dalam kardusnya, kemudian berhenti sejenak, lalu mengambil dua buah lagi sebelum meletakkan kardus telur tersebut kembali pada tempatnya. Memasak jadi lebih rumit ketik kau harus menambah porsinya. Makanan jadi lebih cepat habis.

"Jadi kau bekerja di bank jenis apa? Apakah kau membuat omelette?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dongkol. "Bank pemasukan, okay? Lagipula, apa pentingnya hal itu? Kau tidak perduli akan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku hanyalah pegawai bank membosankan dengan kemeja putihnya." Telur, daging babi cincang, garam, cabe, bawang, minyak. Penggorengan panas itu mendesis, lantang dan mengganggu. Ia menggunakan panci mungil untuk memasak air yang akan digunakan sebagai kuah sup tahu.

"Hey, masukkan lebih banyak cabe. Kau benar, aku tidak perduli, namun aku hanya bosan. Jadi, tuan pegawai bank pemasukan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menjual dan membeli surat-surar berharga. Membuat persetujuan. Mengerkah angka. Menukar satu kontrak ke kontrak yang lain. Mencari keuntungan melalui devisa. Benar-benar membosankan." Ia memeriksa sisa nasi semalam. Hampir tidak cukup untuk dua orang, namun harus cukup. Kai menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sesendok nasi dengan tangannya, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo memukul pergelangannya dengan spatulanya.

"Aku pikir uang tidak membosankan." Kai menjilat jemarinya, basahnya lidah menempel di ujung ibu jarinya, gerakannya lambat dan menggoda, seakan-akan ia sedang menjilat madu daripada butir nasi. Kyungsoo kembali berbalik pada gorengan daging cincangnya.

"Betapa mengejutkannya."

"Uang adalah benda terdekat yang bisa kita dapat untuk kekekalan di jaman sekarang. Bukan setumpuk uang yang bisa kita sentuh, namun sistem saat ini, arus angka dan rangkaian elektronik. Menghancurkan banyak negara dan masa depan. Dimana kau bekerja? Yeouido?"

"Yeouido. Pulau finansial dari kaca, besi serta angka berwarna hijau yang menyilaukan. Kubus granit serta gedung pencakar langit dari logam." Mencelupkan kocokan telur pada daging cincang, sikutnya memukul tulang rusuk Kai sekali lagi. Ia butuh penggorengan yang lebih besar dari ini.

"Masuk akal. Kau jadi benar-benar terikat; uang dan angka dan kemeja putih ketat yang sempurna. Sepatu kulit mengilat. Sapu tangan kecil terlipat rapi di dalam kantong jas miliaranmu, tepat disebelah pulpen hitam mengilat. Potongan rambut rapi. Menghabiskan makan siang di atas tower dekat sungai Han. Aku dapat membayangkanmu seperti itu. Kemudian kau pergi balapan dengan kecepatan 300 km/jam bersama anak-anak gila pada jam dua dini hari. Sedikit sensasi."

Masakan Kyungsoo beraroma lezat. Mereka makan di sofa jelek Kyungsoo daripada di meja dapur.

* * *

Satu malam mereka berkendara ke Yeouido dengan Maserati Gran Turismo abu-abu metalik, menelan habis pandangan pejalan kaki yang kagum serta iri, dengungan lembut mesin terasa di bawah kaki mereka, kulit lembut hitam yang hangat seperti mentega di bawah sentuhan mereka. ia membawa Kai ke atap salah satu gedung pencakar langit setelah tengah malam, angin berhembus kencang dan kasar di atas kota. Mereka tidak dapat melihat orang-orang di ketinggian seperti ini, namun sinar lampu kota membayarnya.

"Uang berubah menjadi kehidupan di seberang lantai kaca berkilauan ini serta tower logam perbankan. Miliaran dan triliunan uang ditinjau dan disandi melalui mesin, gelombang ritme yang tak pernah berakhir, uang bergerak dan merubah wujudnya dari lembaran uang menjadi angka elektronik, rangkaian, sandi, keping magnet, batang grafik berwarna pada satu layar. Aku menukar uang, namun kurasa sudah lama aku tak memegang lembaran uang."

Ia melihat ruangan sandi. Ia melihat bagaimana uang dipadatkan menjadi barang yang tak tampak seperti uang lagi. Uang sebagai sebuah gagasan. Uang sebagai data yang tak pernah mati. Uang sebagai perbuatan gaib. Uang sebagai ukuran kekayaan seseorang. Uang dalam bentuk BMW sempurna yang dibakar menjadi logam, kaca, karet, abu hitam pekat, terabaikan di pinggir jalan.

"Sesungguhnya para karyawan lebih untung secara spiritual daripada biksu." Kai tampak seperti akan memanjat pagar pembatas. Kyungsoo menjauh dari tepi.

Setelah itu, mereka berkendara menuju gunung Galma, Kai menginjak pedal gas, menanjaki tanjakan serta tikungan gunung dengan tak hati-hati. Kaca jendelanya terbuka, membiarkan desisan angin serta deru lantang mesin menenggelamkan percakapan mereka. Tiba-tiba Kai membanting setir ke arah yang salah pada salah satu tikungan gunung yang menanjak, mobil tersebut hampir saja terjatuh ke jurang ketika ia menginjak rem, meninggalkan jarak beberapa meter antara kemudi depan dan tepi jurang. Mereka beranjak keluar, Kai meninggalkan kunci mobil pada kunci kontak. Ia menyalakan semua lampu serta sistem alarm, menginjak pedal gas, dan membiarkan mobil tersebut jatuh menuju kemariannya, alarm meraung-raung serta cahaya bersinar menyilaukan, membelah malam itu.

Mereka berdiri di tepian, memperhatikan Maserati itu hancur dan membakar gunung secara bersamaan. Perjalanan turun terasa lama, namun Kai adalah seorang partner berbicara yang baik.

"Jadi kudengar dari Chanyeol kalau kau pintar melakukan _drift_."

"Itu hanyalah olahraga yang berlandaskan gerakan tak terkontrol."

* * *

"Kita hanya butuh LSD, kemudian ban baru, gigi baru, dan ganjalan mesin, tambahan monitor di kokpit, rem tangan baru, katup baru, setelan mesin, dan mobilmu siap untuk balapan. Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa kau tak menggunakan Genesis lamamu untuk ini. Maksudku, ya, ini sedikit bobrok karena Kai, namun mesinnya masih berfungsi dengan baik."

"Kau yakin ia tidak butuh dekaliter baru dan beberapa lampu LED menyilaukan?" seru Lu Han dari balik Skylinenya, dan Kris memutar bola matanya. Atau mungkin, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Kris pasti memutar bola matanya, sebab kepalanya masih tenggelam dalam bemper Genesis baru Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana Kris mengumumkan bahwa dirinya adalah mekanik resmi mobil Kyungsoo, walaupun Chanyeol memprotesnya. Kyungsoo mulai curiga bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang melakukan apapun yang ia bisa di sekitar sini.

"Dan jika kau butuh tambahan modifikasi untuk mobilmu, pergilah ke Lu Han."

"Jangan!" Minseok memekik dibalik 370Z Coupenya. "Aku tak meminta cat Hello Kitty ini! _Apa yang telah kau lakukan_!" Minseok berteriak kencang ketika mendapati bemper 370Znya di cat dengan bentuk Hello Kitty. Kyungsoo mengira bahwa itu adalah pekerjaan tukang jahil, namun ternyata itu adalah pekerjaan Lu Han. Walaupun ia mulai ragu apakah Lu Han yang melakukannya.

"Tenanglah bakpao mungil. Kau tak pernah tahu, mungkin kau akan memenangkan penghargaan mobil modifikasi tercantik di Race War berkatku. Cat Hello Kitty juga akan meningkatkan tenaga kudamu sebanyak 300%."

"Bagaimana dengan beberapa stiker binatang di kaca pelindungku? Apa yang kau harapkan saat aku melihatnya?"

"Tiap stiker berharga 50 bhp okay. Dan siapa yang butuh penglihatan jelas ketika kau punya stiker Misa Misa pada kaca pelindungmu?"

Kyungsoo tak pernah bisa menyimpulkan apakah bocah pirang menggemaskan, Lu Han (yang ternyata bukanlah seorang bocah), termasuk tipe yang ironis atau ikhlas akan setiap pekerjaan yang ia lakukan dengan suara datarnya serta mata bambi berkilaunya.

Mereka meminjamkan Kyungsoo sebuah Hyundai Tuscani berwarna kuning selama mobilnya berada di bengkel. Warna kuning telur, kata Baekhyun, meringis sembari memberikan Kyungsoo kunci mobil tersebut. Kunci mobil tersebut dihiasi oleh gantungan telur kuning. Mobil tersebut sebenarnya mobil lama Baekhyun, walaupun akhir-akhir ini dia tidak menggunakannya lagi. Kris meminta Baekhyun untuk pergi mengambil beberapa onderdil di toko di pusat kota, dan Kyungsoo dengan sukarela mau mengantarnya. "Cuma ingin mengetes mobil ini," ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengambil tempat di kursi pengemudi Tuscani itu. "Untuk memastikan bahwa aku dapat mengendalikan kuning telur ini." Musim panas mulai datang, panasnya begitu terik dan menyesakkan bengkel.

Ternyata Baekhyun jauh lebih sering bergosip daripada Chanyeol. Ia menyalakan radio di dalam mobil, meloncat dari hip-hop asing sampai girl group Kpop yang menjijikkan sampai trot ceria kemudian informasi lalu lintas, kemudian kembali lagi menjadi girl group Kpop. Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang akan selalu menari pada setiap lampu merah, termasuk menggoyangkan lenganmu dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalamu kesana kemari layaknya gurita.

"Chanyeol dan Kris benar-benar memiliki mobil kembar, dan bukan bagian luarnya saja yang kembar. Mereka punya mesin yang sama, modifikasi yang sama, semuanya sama. Sungguh sebuah perselisihan yang aneh untuk melihat siapa yang lebih baik dengan GT-R yang sama, aku tak tahu. Mereka bahkan memenangkan mobil-mobil itu bersamaan."

"Mereka memenangkannya?" Kyungsoo telah bertanya-tanya mengapa ada dua GT-R yang identik di lahan parkir bengkel.

"Oh yeah. Hal itu terjadi pada saat taruhan mobil-untuk-mobil yang gila pada suatu pertandingan beberapa saat lalu. Saat itu mereka mengemudi sebagai sebuah pasangan dan membawa pulang dua mobil itu. Benar-benar gila, hanya dua orang itu, sungguh." Baekhyun mengganti stasiunnya menjadi informasi lalu lintas lagi. Kemacetan di Susaek-dong. Kecelakaan tiga mobil di Sowon-gil. Tabrakan beruntukan. Beberapa orang tewas.

"Kai adalah salah satu orang yang sangat hebat dalam hal menghilang. Jika kau menulis biografi tentangnya, mungkin akan ada beberapa halaman kosong dengan sedikit catatan di atas—'Ia menghilang dari permukaan bumi', dan pada halaman selanjutnya—'Ia muncul empat bulan kemudian'. Jika kau merobek halaman kosong itu, buku itu akan menjadi cukup tipis."

"Aku pernah melihatnya. Aku baru saja melihatnya di bengkel kemarin."

"Yeah, mengenai hal itu. Ia jadi lebih sering muncul setelah kau datang. Mencurigakan." Baekhyun meringis, menatapnya kesamping. "Mungkin ia akan meninggalkan cara hidup Houdininya." Sengiran Baekhyun berubah menjadi tafakur. Jemari-jemari lentiknya mengetuk kaca jendela. "Well, kurasa ia tak selalu seperti itu. Ia mulai melakukan kegiatan menghilang itu sejak... entahlah—empat, lima tahun lalu kurasa? Setelah ia mengalami masalah besar dengan Sehun dan Lu Han. Mereka kira tidak ada yang sadar, namun hal itu terlihat jelas. Orang-orang hanya tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Masalah apa?"

"Well... Sehun dan Kai semacam teman masa kecil? Mereka tumbuh bersama di komplek yang sama. Sejujurnya, banyak dari kita yang mengalami hal serupa. Karena itulah kami jadi sering berkumpul bersama. Seperti Chanyeol, Minseok, dan aku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu... Sehun selalu membututi Kai kemana-mana? Kemudian Lu Han datang dan mereka menjadi trio dari neraka yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Namun aku tak tahu, entah bagaimana Sehun dan Lu Han berpacaran. Kai marah pada mereka atau semacamnya, kurasa. Masalah itu terjadi. Aku tidak yakin mengenai detailnya. Lalu satu malam ia menghilang begitu saja. Benar-benar gila—mereka menemukan mobilnya terbanting cukup parah pada salah satu sisi gunung. Semuanya benar-benar ketakutan."

Sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam berhenti di samping mereka pada salah satu lampu merah, setengah perjalanan dari bengkel dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Kai adalah pengemudi dibalik kemudinya, menyeringai pada mereka sembari melepas kacamata hitam besarnya layaknya seorang aktor ternama yang menjemput teman kencannya. "Bagaimana mesin balapmu?" tanyanya saat Kyungsoo menurunkan kaca jendela Tuscani itu.

Lampu BMW itu menyala tiga kali. Ia dapat mendengar deru mesinnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia sadar apa yang akan terjadi. Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke arah mata Jongin, tangan mereka menggenggam erat kemudi setir, jarak di antara mereka menyempit menjadi segaris kontak mata. Bibir Kai bergerak menjadi sebuah seringai simpul, namun matanya tidak tertawa. Hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah tantangan, namun cukup mendekati.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi kuning. Tiga, dua, satu. Warna kuning berubah menjadi hijau. Kosong. Dan mereka berdua segera menginjak pedal gas.

"Yang benar saja kau—oh sial!" Baekhyun memekik di sebelahnya, namun Kyungsoo hampir tak menyadarinya. "Kyungsoo, perhatikan jalannya-!"

Mereka tidak melepaskan kontak matanya saat kedua mobil tersebut melesat ke depan, garis pada speedometer terus naik naik naik sampai mencapai titik seimbangnya, bersebelahan. Ini bukanlah balapan, tidak ketika Kai dan dirinya berada di jarak yang sama, meluncur di jalanan kososng sembari menatap satu sama lain seakan-akan mereka berdua ingin melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan terjun ke jurang secara bersamaan. Sampai maut memisahkan kita, hanya kita dan dunia, dan lain-lain. Sensasi yang sama ketika Jaguar dan Genesis bergesekan dan menekan satu sama lain menuju garis finish pada malam itu di lintasan Incheon. Mata Kai bersinar dan bersemangat. Ia membiarkan mobilnya melesat, melaju di atas gelombang.

Baekhyun berteriak di sebelahnya. Beberapa mobil membunyikan klaksonnya saat mobil mereka melewatinya, beberapa meter jauhnya dari kecelakaan. Kyungsoo membiarkan insting dan intuisinya mengendalikan genggamannya pada kemudi setir. Kai masih tersenyum. Hal tersebut menggembirakan; tak tahu kemana ia pergi. Pada akhirnya mereka memutus kontak mata diantara mereka ketika bengkel hanya 100 meter jauhnya. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan dengan senyum lebar sembari melaju kencang di depan mereka, mengakhiri perjalanannya dengan satu tikungan menakjubkan. Kyungsoo tiba di halaman depan bengkel beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Oh sial, Chanyeol tak bercanda ketika ia bilang kau bisa menjadi Kai 2.0" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya di udara jengkel sembari tertatih-tatih keluar dari Tuscani. Kai melompat melewati ujung bemper mobilnya, tak perduli akan adanya pintu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Kyungsoo sembari berjalan masuk ke bengkel bersama.

"Tidakkah kau bersikap terlalu akrab denganku?" Kyungsoo mendorong lengan di sekitar lehernya malas. Ia telah terbiasa dengan beratnya.

"Jangan sedih, kau baru saja menciptakan sandaran yang enak."

Kyungsoo memarkirkan Tuscani kembali di bengkel dan membiarkan Kai menyupirinya ke tempat sunyi di sungai Han dengan BMW mengilat pada sore hari. Mereka merebahkan diri di atap mobil tersebut, menatap refleksi matahari tenggelam pada kaca jendela menara yang membuat kota bercahaya di kaki langit.

"Kau jelas-jelas punya sesuatu yang sangat ingin kau katakan padaku. Utarakan saja. Aku sudah siap dengan segala jenis pernyataan." Kai menyeringai, mencondongkan badannya mendekat pada Kyungsoo, matanya hanya terpisah beberapa inchi dari pipinya. Seringainya lima kali jauh lebih kuat pada jarak ini (atau mungkin kurang), pikir Kyungsoo. Lengkungan penuh pada bibirnya terlihat memuaskan, terpancarkan oleh sinar matahari tenggelam.

"Aku melihat terjun bebas dengan Jaguar silvermu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Malam pertama kita bertemu, setelah balapan itu. Tak ada yang berjalan menjauh dari kerusakan itu. Aku menunggu."

"Oh," Kai bersandar kembali, meletakkan lebih banyak beban pada sikunya. "Well," alisnya berkerut. "Karena waktunya cocok, beberapa saat lalu aku melihatmu memutar badan Genesis lamamu paling tidak sebanyak lima kali di jalan. Mobil itu meledak dan terbakar. Pemadam kebakaran segera datang dan memadamkannya. Sungguh dramatis."

"Kapan kau mengetahuinya?" jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kyungsoo diam-diam mengepalkan tangan pada pahanya, seolah-olah ia dapat mencakar perasaan takut yang merasuk kulitnya.

"Tidak, santai saja. Tanyakan pertanyaan yang benar." Mata Kai bersinar ketika ia menatapnya. Langit berubah menjadi gelap di sekitar mereka; rona biru gelap membentuk bayangan kristal yang nyata. Musim panas hampir tiba. Hujan berhenti turun beberapa minggu ini.

"Kemana kau pergi setelah kecelakaan itu?"

"Masa depan. Kau?"

Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia tak pernah menduga akan mendengar hal tersebut. "...Kurasa kita tidak pergi ke tempat yang sama. Kecelakaan selalu membawaku ke masa lalu."

* * *

**a.n;**

hellloooooo guys, finally back after such a long long hiatus!

maaf banget baru bisa muncul lagi setelah hiatus lebih dari 2 bulan, second semester of college was full of shit (sobs). anyway, karena sekarang aku lagi liburan semester, mungkin aku bisa update lebih cepat dari biasanya. dan yeah, aku tahu ada satu lagi translation arbitrage yang dipublish si ffn but- it doesn't stop me to publish this translation lol.

and bad news, i lost all of my request translation list heol. still, feel free to request on me again! promise i wont lost it this time. just leave a comment or maybe contact me on twitter or line c: thank you very much!

reviews are so much loved 3


	2. Chapter 2

**ARBITRAGE**

Disclaimer: The translation is mine, don't take it without credits. the fic itself owned by fumerie. the cast belong to their owner, God.

Thanks a lot to fumerie for letting me translate this wonderful fic, and i am sorry if there are some mistakes.

_warning!_ : This chapter includes some sex scenes

enjoy! ;)

* * *

Ternyata, Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang berpetualang ke masa lalu dan dirinya adalah seseorang yang berpetualang ke masa depan. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kai untuk dapat menggambarkan grafik waktu yang tepat di kepalanya. "Aku selalu mengira bahwa hanya ada satu jenis petualangan waktu, huh. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan ada jenis lainnya."

"Aku tak pernah menyangka akan ada sesuatu bernama petualangan waktu." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Kyungsoo menggambar sebuah grafik pada struk belanja yang ia ambil dari dompetnya. Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang selalu menyimpan segala jenis struk belanja di dompetnya; semuanya dipisahkan berdasarkan toko serta kartu yang digunakannya. Ia menggambar grafik menggunakan pensil—garis, lingkaran, serta sudut tajam.

"Kecelakaan adalah fokus utama kita. Arus ini selalu dimulai dengan kecelakaan mobil. Tak peduli apakah kau menubruk dinding beton atau menerjunkan mobilmu dari sisi gunung, asalkan kecelakaannya cukup fatal." Kyungsoo mengetukkan pensil pada kemudi BMW. Mereka duduk berimpitan dibawah cahaya interior mobil yang hangat, bagian atap mobil telah ditutup kembali. Kyungsoo hampir saja jatuh di atas Jongin ketika ia mencoba menunjukkan grafik mungil tersebut.

"Yah, benar." Kai mengangguk, menjulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul pundak Kyungsoo, menariknya mendekat. Kyungsoo hampir tak merespon.

"Okay, mari mulai dari saat kecelakaan. Ketika aku mengalaminya, kecelakaan itu membawaku sekitar, well, kurang lebih seminggu sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Beberapa hari, seminggu, dua minggu, bermacam-macam. Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana hal itu bekerja. Selama periode itu, dari saat aku terpental ke—sebut saja poin A, ke poin dimana aku seharusnya berada—sebut saja poin B... terdapat dua versi akan diriku." Kyungsoo melingkari huruf A dan B dengan kesal, kemudian ia menggambar dua badan kecil. "Kyungsoo asli yang terpental ke masa lalu, dan Kyungsoo lain yang hidup dengan normal. Kyungsoo asli memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk mengubah apapun yang ia mau selama periode ini, karena ia menyadari adanya periode A dan B. Lalu, ketika poin B datang kembali, Kyungsoo lain mengalami kecelakaan dan menghilang," sebuah panah menunjuk badan Kyungsoo lain dan membawanya kembali ke poin A. "dan Kyungsoo asli terus hidup sebagai satu-satunya Kyungsoo."

Kai menatap grafik mungil dengan lingkaran kecil serta badan yang tak lurus itu. "Gambarmu jelek. Bocah lima tahun bisa menggambar lebih baik." Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya untuk memukul bahunya. Kai tertawa, kemudian menunjuk poin B pada grafik tersebut. "Tapi, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dan Kyungsoo lain tidak mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya menghilang? Apakah Kyungsoo asli mati?"

"...Hal itu tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Aku merencanakan arus ini. Aku selalu mengikuti rencanaku." Alis tebal Kyungsoo mengerut. Kai juga mempercayainya.

"Tapi Kyungsoo asli mengubah berbagai hal di waktu yang baru. Apapun bisa terjadi."

"Kyungsoo asli hanya mengubah hal-hal kecil yang tidak bersangkutan dengan terjadinya kecelakaan." Kyungsoo menegaskan, terlihat benar-benar serius. Kai jadi merasa ingin mencolek pipinya agar ia tersenyum, namun jemarinya hanya melayang-layang di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sedang berada di dalam arus sekarang?"

"Aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu disini karena aku sedang berada di dalam arus." Kyungsoo melemparkan sebuah seringai mungil, menarik dirinya sedikit menjauh dari Kai setelah ia selesai menjelaskan.

"Sekarang aku sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo asli atau Kyungsoo lain?"

"Kyungsoo lain."

"Jadi sekarang Kyungsoo asli sedang berkeliaran di kota?" Kai meringis. Kenyataan bahwa terdapat dua Kyungsoo di tempat dan waktu yang sama... menggugah minatnya.

"Ia tidak berkeliaran. Ia ada di kantork—kantor kami sekarang, memanfaatkan pengetahuannya akan periode A dan B." Kyungsoo memukul bahunya lagi, seakan-akan ia dapat membaca pikiran Kai.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam arus? Membenahi kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan? Membeli tiket undian?"

"Bisa jadi, atau memanfaatkan kesempatan. Yang mana adalah pekerjaanku. Menukar saham, membuat bagan perjanjian. Aku mengumpulkan pengetahuan itu, kemudian tabrakan dan kembali ke masa lalu untuk memanfaatkannya pada pekerjaanku... atau untuk rekening pribadiku."

"Jadi mengapa kau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku jika kau punya pasar bursa dan kontrak dagang untuk dikerjakan?"

"Kyungsoo asli mengambil alih kehidupanku begitu ia muncul di dalam arus. Ia adalah pegawai di bank pemasukan, ia tinggal di apartemen mewah di daerah gangnam, ia mengendarai BMW untuk bekerja di pagi hari, ia makan siang di atas menara sembari melihat sungai Han di Yeouido. Sedangkan aku mendapat waktu berlibur untuk melakukan apapun yang aku mau; menghabiskan waktu di apartemen kecil di pinggir kota, memeriksa pasar bursa serta fluktuasi pasar, mengumpulkan semua informasi ini sampai waktunya tiba dan menghilang, mengambil mobil tua murah dan menubrukkannya, terpental ke masa lalu untuk menjadi Kyungsoo asli dan kembali bekerja; kembali ke kantorku di Yeouido, memanfaatkan semua informasi dari masa depan ini."

"Mengumpulkan uang."

"Mengumpulkan pemasukan besar. Mengambil kesempatan yang tak kulihat sebelumnya. Mengharapkan berbagai macam respon serta bernegosiasi. Menghindari bencana." Tentu saja Kyungsoo menyadari cara mengumpulkan uang dari perjalanan waktu. Mengubah masa lalunya. Merencanakan kehadirannya dengan hati-hati. Menghitung-hitung masa depannya. Mengambil keuntungan dari faktor-faktor luar yang telah diprediksi, kecuali prediksi tersebut adalah hal yang telah terjadi... di masa depan. "Aku hanya membuat perubahan kecil, mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan... keputusan-keputusan yang lebih pasti. Cukup untuk mendapatkan bonus. Atau kenaikan pangkat. Atau sedikit tambahan di rekening pribadiku. Semua itu adalah rencana yang bagus."

"Jadi, selama kau berlibur, membiarkan Kyungsoo asli mengumpulkan uang di rekeningmu, kau memutuskan untuk mengikuti balapan liar sebagai hobi. Bergabung dengan kru balap dan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang gila di suatu bengkel." Jemarinya gatal ingin mengambil rokok, namun Kyungsoo bahkan tak memperbolehkan Kai menyentuh bungkusnya.

"Sesuatu seperti itu. Sedikit kesenangan, sedikit sensasi, kenapa tidak? Aku suka kecepatan serta desakan adrenalinnya. Hal ini bukan suatu hal yang pegawai Kyungsoo bisa lakukan di luar arus." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu, menyeringai, bibirnya terjuntai naik, menampakkan sedikit gigi putihnya. Senyum kekanak-kanakkan. Kai selalu merasa bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya.

"Itu lucu, kau tahu, ketika mereka bilang bahwa waktu adalah uang. Kau benar-benar mengumpulkan uang di luar waktu. Oh sial, grafik waktumu benar-benar berantakan." Kai tertawa, mengambil struk belanja itu dari tangan Kyungsoo, menyeretnya dari telapak tangan laki-laki itu dengan leluasa. Kyungsoo mempunyai jemari mungil serta kuku yang terhias rapi. Tangan yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Tidak juga. Sudah kubilang, aku merancanakan semuanya."

"Well, yang pasti itu lebih memusingkan dari punyaku." Kai mengambil pensil yang digenggam Kyungsoo, menggambar garis lurus di bawah grafik laki-laki itu; kemudian menggambar setengah lingkaran di atas garis.

"Jadi, kau tabrakan dan pergi ke masa depan."

"Yep, aku tabrakan, dan ketika aku terbangun, seminggu telah berlalu. Dua minggu. Sebulan. Empat bulan. Bermacam-macam. Kurasa hal itu tergantung pada dampak kecelakaannya, namun aku tidak yakin. Aku bukan ahli fisika." Ia menuliskan namanya tepat di sebelah grafik waktunya.

"Lanjutkan. Gambarmu sama jeleknya denganku. Aku bahkan tak bisa membaca tulisanmu."

"Diamlah, garisku lebih lurus darimu. Aku sering menekan tombol percepat dalam hidupku. Lanjut, lanjut, lanjut. Hidup terasa membosankan, kenapa tinggal dan menunggu? Masa depan yang tak kau ketahui jauh lebih menyenangkan. Aku tak punya rencana, aku tak merencanakan apapun. Aku hanya melemparkan diriku ke masa depan. Sangat sederhana, tanpa basa-basi."

"Itu... mengkhawatirkan."

"Lihatlah dirimu, tuan perencana aneh. Aku bisa gila jika hidupku terus berputar-putar di dalam arus, hidup di dalam masa lalu lagi dan lagi." Ia tak pernah jago dalam perencanaan. Kai sempat ingin menyewa Kyungsoo untuk merencanakan hidupnya, namun ia segera menghasut pikiran tersebut.

"Hal itu memudahkan segalanya. Hal itu membuat hidup lebih mudah."

Mereka menerjunkan BMW tersebut dari jalan layang sore harinya. Kai meninggalkan kunci mobil itu pada tempatnya; kemudian mereka menatap mobil itu menggelora di udara sebelum dikalahkan oleh gravitasi dan menubruk aspal di bawah. Tidak ada yang terpental ke masa lalu ataupun masa depan malam itu. Kyungsoo mengajaknya datang ke pesta BBQ sebagai ucapan selamat karena telah menghancurkan rongsokan mewah.

Ternyata, terdapat pesta BBQ di rumah Suho pada hari Sabtu. Semua orang beserta bibi mereka diundang, ujar Kyungsoo. Kai merasa sedikit ironis mengetahui bahwa undangannya harus disalurkan lewat Kyungsoo. Yang penting, ia tetap bersedia datang.

* * *

"Kurasa ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah... sekian lama kita berdua belas bisa bersama-sama di tempat dan waktu yang sama!" ucap Suho, nada suaranya jelas bersemangat saat ia membuat mereka melakukan _cheer_ pertama pada meja panjang penuh salad serta daging di halaman belakang rumahnya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi mereka untuk memahami ucapan Suho, semua orang bertengkar dan berteriak pada satu sama lain, memperdebatkan makanan, minuman, mesin mobil dan hal-hal tak penting lainnya. Kyungsoo, Yixing, serta Kris berdiri di sudut untuk memanggang daging. Sampai saat Kris akhirnya meletakkan jepitan dagingnya dan mengerut ke arah kerumunan yang berisik supaya duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang mengirimkan daging ke meja, membagikannya dengan tenang layaknya ibu itik. Ia menempel pada Kyungsoo sepanjang pesta, sampai semuanya berpindah dari menghancurkan menara makanan ke aktivitas menyenangkan yang lain; contohnya adalah membasahi tuan rumah dengan selang taman. Sudah lama ia tak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya, dan Kai mendapati dirinya tertawa dan bercanda dengan semua orang lebih banyak dari yang ia perkirakan. Mudah rasanya untuk kembali ke masa lalu yang indah, mencuri makanan Yixing ketika ia tak melihat, berlarian kesana kemari dan menendang cangkir kertas dari tangan Jongdae, atau bersorak sorai melihat acara otomotif terbaru bersama Kris dan Chanyeol.

Walaupun masih ada yang mengganjal. Kerumunan ramai tersebut menghilang setelah beberapa saat, dan diam-diam ia menggeluyur ke sudut sepi, melihat huru hara pesta dari jauh. Ia hanya duduk di tangga menuju rumah induk begitu saja, meneguk bir dengan tatapan kosong ketika seseorang menyentuhnya dari belakang. Ketika ia mendongak, seseorang itu bukan Kyungsoo, namun Lu Han yang menunggu di dekatnya. Lu Han menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi. Ia melirik ke arah sudut wajah Lu Han melalui botol birnya. Sudah lama mereka tidak menatap satu sama lain... sedekat ini. Lu Han terlihat lebih... kurus, lebih tinggi. Wajah _baby face_nya masih melekat, namun ia juga tampak lebih dewasa—caranya bergerak, kelakuannya. Perbedaannya mengejutkan Kai.

"Aku senang kau datang. Sudah lama kau tak muncul." Lu Han tersenyum, menyodorkan botol birnya untuk sebuah _cheer_. "Well, setidaknya tidak akhir-akhir ini. Aku jadi sering melihatmu setelah balapan Incheon beberapa bulan lalu. Setelah kau memancang Skylineku keluar lintasan."

"Yeah, maafkan aku untuk itu." Ia terkikih, menjauh sedikit sampai lengan Luhan tidak menyentuhnya lagi.

"Apa kau akan tinggal lebih lama kali ini? Sehun masih mengkhawatirkanmu. Saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang selama berbulan-bulan."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Lu Han." Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia masih dapat melihat Sehun menatap mereka diam-diam dari jauh. "Dan Sehun bisa berhenti menggunakanmu sebagai pengantar pesan sekarang. Ia bisa bicara denganku kapanpun ia mau. Aku tak marah dengannya. Atau dirimu. Atau semuanya, sungguh. Itu sudah lama berlalu."

Lu Han terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Kami benar-benar khawatir saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Lima bulan, Kai. Lima bulan tanpa kabar, tanpa pesan, tanpa perpisahan, tanpa apapun. Mereka menemukan mobilmu hancur di tepi gunung. Kursi pengemudi hancur total. Tidak ada siapapun di TKP. Kita mencarimu di setiap rumah sakit di kota ini. Di akhir bulan ketiga, semua orang telah siap akan yang terburuk. Sehun berhenti bicara padaku selama beberapa minggu. Ia merasa bersalah. Aku juga."

"Itu bukan salah siapapun."

"Kau menyentak kami malam itu, Kai. Kau marah. Aku bisa menanganimu lebih baik saat itu. Aku bisa menghentikanmu."

"Untuk apa? Aku menghilang begitu saja dan kembali lima bulan kemudian, sehat walafiat. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu, yeah, tapi seperti yang kau bilang, aku marah. Aku terlalu muda dan bodoh. Anak muda melakukan hal bodoh setiap saat."

"Tak mungkin bagiku untuk tidak berprasangka bahwa akulah yang membuatmu menjauh dari yang lain."

"Lu Han." Ia menghela nafas, meneguk sisa birnya. "Itu bukan salah siapapun bahwa kau dan Sehun ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain. Aku masih muda dan bodoh, namun aku telah mengatasinya. Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri sekarang. Aku punya pekerjaan, aku sibuk. Hal-hal itu terjadi, Lu Han. Orang-orang menyimpang menjauh. Itu sudah lama berlalu." Ia bangkit, menepuk pundak laki-laki yang lain. "Senang bicara denganmu."

* * *

Mereka semua turun bersama untuk balapan Sowon-gil malam itu, meredam pesta serta adrenalin. Ia berkumpul bersama Jongdae dan Suho, melihat Kyungsoo, Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan anak-anak yang lain memberondong uang dari taruhan. Malam itu adalah malam yang indah bagi mereka semua, kegirangan di atas deru mesin serta hawa musim panas. Genesis baru Kyungsoo menunjukkan yang terbaik pada percobaan pertamanya.

Ia berpamitan dengan yang lain pada tengah malam, melambaikan tangan dan berpelukan. Ia mengabaikan tatapan mata besar Kyungsoo ke arahnya, tatapan serius yang aneh. Kai menimang pipi bulatnya, mendorong pipi tersebut sampai membentuk sebuah senyuman sebelum masuk ke dalam Lexus LS titanium dan mempercepat lajunya. Perjalanannya lancar, namun tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan daripada perasaan familiar dari desakan adrenalin pada urat nadinya ketika ia menyentakkan mobilnya ke ujung terowongan dengan kecepatan penuh; mendengarkan suara besi serta kaca pecah kemudian—

Segalanya berubah jadi hitam.

* * *

Mungkin ia telah memperkirakan akan menemukan Kai duduk di depan pintu apartemennya seperti anak anjing sekali dalam beberapa saat. Kai tersenyum ke arahnya ketika membuka kunci pintu. Kai tampak lelah dengan kantung mata di bawah matanya. Terdapat darah kering melekat di ujung bibir atasnya, mungkin bekas mimisan.

"Sudah berapa lama berlalu kali ini?" Kai membuntuti ke dapur di belakangnya, menunggu di dekat pundaknya saat laki-laki itu meletakkan tas belanjaannya.

"Aku tak tahu. Kenapa tak kau periksa sendiri?" Ia mendorong Kai menuju meja dapur tempat ia meninggalkan koran pagi hari ini.

"Hmm... hampir sebulan. Lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan." Jemari Kai menulusuri bagan berita utama.

"Memangnya kau peduli pada waktumu yang terbuang?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan bungkusan kue beras serta beberapa daun bawang berukuran besar, melambaikannya ke arah Kai.

"Tidak juga. Lagipula, tidak ada yang menyusahkanku di sekitar sini. Jadi, kau masak apa untuk makan siang? Apakah kau sedang membuat ddukbokki pedas?"

"Kau sering kemari. Jadilah berguna dan bantu aku memasak makanan." Ia menempatkan Kai pada pekerjaan memotong daun bawang. Potongan Kai buruk. Daun bawangnya jadi tidak berbentuk dan kasar, namun yang penting, Kai tidak berdarah.

"Kulihat kau mulai membeli lebih banyak makanan untukku. Hey, masukkan bubuk cabenya sedikit lagi. Dan tambahkan lebih banyak keju di atasnya nanti, okay?" Kai menyenggol pundaknya, tubuhnya menyentuh punggungnya. Panas tubuhnya terasa familiar. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, namun ia tidak mengedikkan bahu oleh kehadiran Kai.

"Kau mungkin akan menjadi pengemudi kursi belakang terburuk."

Kai tersenyum, matanya berseri-seri, otot wajahnya naik, menunjukkan gigi putihnya. Kyungsoo berpikir ia imut jika begini, senyuman itu membuatnya tampak muda dan naif. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari seringai di balik kaca jendela mobil.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya. "Umurmu yang sebenarnya. Kau telah mempercepat hidupmu selama berbulan-bulan dan bertahun-tahun, jadi kau pasti lebih muda dari apa yang diperkirakan orang-orang, bukan?"

Bibir Kai mengerut, jemarinya terjulur untuk menyentuh bibir bawahnya. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak ingat. Aku tak menghitung jumlah waktu yang hilang." Tahun berubah menjadi buram setelah beberapa lama. Waktu mulai kehilangan maknanya.

"Kalau begitu, tahun berapa kau lahir?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kai untuk menjawabnya, alisnya berkerut saat ia mencoba mengingat. "1994. Januari, mungkin? Aku ingat aku kerap mencoba untuk memberitahu bocah-bocah komplek bahwa mereka harus memanggilku hyung walaupun kami lahir di tahun yang sama. Berapa umurmu?"

"1993 awal. Aku jelas-jelas hyungmu." Ia mengaduk ddukboki merah pedas di dalam panci besar, kemudian memasukkan dua bungkus ramen. Kai menusuk adonan tersebut dengan semangat, mengaduk-aduknya. Ia mengambil segenggam penuh potongan daun bawang dan membubuhinya di atas adonan.

"Biar kutebak. Kau telah mengulang hidupmu selama berbulan-bulan dan bertahun-tahun, bukan? Jadi kau harus menjumlahkan semua waktu tambahanmu ke dalam umur aslimu. Kau akan mendahului teman-temanmu menjadi pria tua. Ngomong-ngomong, hal itu tergantung pada perspektif orang lain, kan? Orang lain melihat kita sebagai pria berumur 28 atau 29 karena seperti itulah yang mereka lihat. Tapi untukmu, mungkin kau telah hidup selama 30 tahun lebih, kan?" sekarang Kai mengerjakan pekerjaan menata meja. Mereka membawa panci besar tersebut ke tengah meja bersama-sama.

"Dan kau mungkin beberapa tahun lebih muda dari yang orang lihat. Aku tak tahu umurku yang sebenarnya, aku juga tak menghitung arus waktuku." Kyungsoo menuangkan kue beras serta sup ke dalam dua mangkuk kecil untuk mereka. Kai membawa dua buah gelas air mineral ke meja. Semuanya dalam setelan _double_.

"Semakin sering kita berpetualang waktu, semakin jauh jarak umur kita. Lucu sekali. Mungkin ketika aku kerap mempercepat waktuku, satu hari kau akan menjadi jutawan paruh baya yang akan menyewaku untuk menghancurkan Ferrari Enzo berhargamu." Kai mendesis setelah mencoba potongan kue beras panas, kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke mangkuk.

"Atau mungkin kita berdua berada di luar grafik waktu dan kita tak lagi bertambah usia. Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu? Orng-orang kerap memberitahuku bahwa wajahku tak sesuai dengan umurku." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu, meniup ramennya dengan hati-hati. Ia berhenti sejenak sembari menggenggam potongan besar kue beras, menunggunya mendingin. "Kenapa tidak kau coba saja? Melompat ke masa depan sampai berakhirnya waktu? Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya? kau tetap tinggal disini, di waktu seperti ini."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, sibuk menyesap sup dan mi.

"Kurasa kau tidak siap untuk meninggalkan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau punya kehidupan disini, kan? Jika kau terus melompat maju dan semua orang yang kau tahu meninggal, kau tak akan punya kehidupan lagi. Kau akan mencoba bunuh diri di sungai. Kau akan berada di luar waktu, terisolasi. Tak ada tempat untuk kembali. Kurasa kau menyayangi temanmu lebih dari yang kau kira."

Kai mendengung pada celah sumpitnya. Pergelangan kakinya menyentuh kaki Kyungsoo di bawah meja.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan masing-masing dan membersihkannya. Kyungsoo meletakkan panci terakhir supaya mengering ketika Kai menekannya pada meja dapur dan menciumnya, bibirnya menyentuhnya utuh, lembut namun bertubi-tubi. Tangannya reflek naik untuk mendorong bahu Kai, namun Kai tak bergerak sedikit pun; pada akhirnya ia malah menggenggam pakaian Kai, jemari terlipat pada otot-otot luwes itu. Kai menarik diri selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain. Ia membuka mulut untuk berbicara, namun Kai telah mencondongkan dirinya lagi, bibirnya bergerak pada lekuk bibir Kyungsoo; ia dapat merasakan basahnya lidah pada bibir bawahnya. Ia mendorong Kai menjauh kali ini, dorongan tersebut membuat mereka berdua tersandung ke belakang.

"Apa?" Kai bertanya padanya, matanya gelap dan pelupuk matanya setengah tertutup. Tangannya meraba-raba pinggang Kyungsoo, pegangannya kendor namun penuh selidik. "Kau menginginkan ini, bukan?" jemari Kai menyentuh bagian depan celananya, dan Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, memejamkan matanya. Terlambat, ia mendorong tangan itu menjauh. "Sudah berapa lama kau tak melakukannya? Kau benar-benar sensitif.."

Tubuh Kai bergejolak pada dirinya, panas tubuhnya hangat dan familiar. Pahanya berada di antara Kyungsoo, perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat Kyungsoo menyandarkan berat badannya pada Kai. Paha Kyungsoo terselip diantara Kai secara instiktif, panasnya membuat kulitnya menggeliyar dibawah kain celananya.

"Kau selalu terikat, terlalu sopan... kau melepaskan segalanya hanya saat balapan. Kau menjaga setiap momen dalam hidupmu dengan sangat teratur, sangat terencana, kecuali kecelakaan itu. Namun hal tersebut tidak cukup, kan?" Kai berbisik di kulitnya, bibirnya menelusuri garis dagu laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo merasakan getaran sensasi menari-nari dibawah kulitnya, nafasnya goyah dan panas. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, namun ia tidak bisa berkata tidak pada Kai. "Kau perlu sedikit lepas... kendali." Paha Kai menyentuh paha atasnya, dan Kyungsoo terengah, terjatuh ke depan.

Ia mendorong Kai menjauh ketika jemari cekatannya terjulur ke kancing celananya. Kai menatapnya cukup lama sebelum semua ketegangan tersebut memudar dan bahunya berkedut, bibirnya sedikit terangkat naik. Kyungsoo berbalik, menghela nafas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menelusuri garis leher Kai yang berliku sampai ke garis dagunya yang tajam. Ia ingin meminta maaf, namun apa yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah, "Kau punya tampang itu."

"Tampang itu?" Kai berbalik menatapnya lagi, namun ia telah bergerak menjauh; bergerak menjauh dari meja dapur. Telapak tangan Kyungsoo masih melekat pada marmer meja tersebut.

"Tampang seseorang yang berhubungan seks dengan semua orang sekali dua kali kemudian dilempar begitu saja seperti kentang panas. Semua orang menginginkanmu, namun tidak ada yang berpikir bahwa mereka bisa mengikatmu, jadi mereka tidak mencoba."

"Piala seks. Huh." Kai memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman malas. "Kurasa hal itu sangat cocok denganku. Lalu apa, kau tidak ingin berhubungan seks denganku?"

"Tidak juga. Kenapa harus?" gumam Kyungsoo; berbalik untuk menyembunyikan _adik_nya yang setengah tegang. Ia dapat mendengar kikihan Kai di belakang.

"Mungkin kau butuh sedikit waktu untuk memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika aku pergi dan menabrak mobil kemudian datang beberapa minggu kemudian? Akankah kau mengubah pemikiranmu?"

"Kau gila." Kyungsoo melirik balik. Ia tertawa, namun suaranya terdengar canggung di udara.

"Aku orang yang tidak sabaran. Aku selalu mempercepat waktuku."

"Lebih terdengar seperti kau lari dari kenyataan."

* * *

Kembali ke lintasan Sowon-gil. Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo lebih sering mengikuti balapan tengah malam bersama anak-anak yang lain, semuanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus lebih banyak berlatih. Lagipula hal itu menyenangkan, berkumpul bersama mereka jika punya waktu, walaupun yang ia lakukan hanyalah menyelesaikan permainan rubik yang diajarkan oleh Luhan, Minseok, dan Baekhyun semalaman. Kyungsoo berpura-pura hatinya tidak berdegup ketika ia menangkap sosok Kai diantara kerumunan. Laki-laki yang lebih muda berjalan ke arah mereka, tak ada mobil yang terlihat. Jika semua orang terkejut melihat Kai tiba-tiba datang ke lintasan balap entah dari mana, tidak ada yang menunjukkannya. Mata Kyungsoo membuntutinya ketika Kai berjalan ke arah Tao. Mereka berpelukan, tangan Kai menarik leher Tao, dan Kyungsoo mencoba yang terbaik untuk berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"3 September. Kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku pinjam mobilmu malam ini?" Kai tersenyum sekarang, senyumannya manis dan sungguh-sungguh saat ia menatap langsung ke arah mata Tao. "Tolonglah? Aku janji mobilmu akan tetap bagus tanpa lecet di akhir malam." Tao tak memiliki kesempatan, meskipun ia ragu selama beberapa detik, mungkin tengah memikirkan semua kerusakan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kai. Lagipula, Kai dengan senang hati mengambil kunci mobil Tao dari tangannya.

"Kau akan balapan malam ini?" Kris mengerut padanya, menatap kunci mobil di tangan Kai dengan curiga. "Dan yang kumaksud adalah benar-benar balapan, bukan menjadi halangan bagi tim K."

"Tentu!" Kai meringis, tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahnya. Mata Kyungsoo membesar ketika ia menangkap tatapannya. "Hey, Kyungsoo, ayo!"

"Kai, menjauh dari Genesis Kyungsoo malam ini! Ia membutuhkannya untuk Race War setelah semua yang kukerjakan untuk mobil itu, okay?" Kris meneriaki mereka, dan Kai hanya tertawa, melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi di udara sembari berjalan ke mobil Tao.

"Yeah, yeah, aku juga berjanji semua hal milik Kyungsoo akan tetap terjaga sampai akhir malam ini!"

Kyungsoo meraba-raba kuncinya sembari berjalan menuju mobil miliknya. Kali ini adalah balapan cepat, hanya ada empat mobil yang ikut—dirinya, Kai, dan dua pengemudi lain. Mobilnya bersebelahan dengan Kai pada garis _start_, dan Kai menyeringai ke arahnya melalui kaca jendela yang diturunkan, matanya gelap dan panas. Ini sudah awal musim gugur, namun Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya menghangat meskipun angin malam cukup dingin hari ini.

Kemudian bendera diturunkan, dan mereka melesat maju.

Kai berkendara dengan penuh percaya diri serta konsentrasi yang buas, seperti yang sudah ia duga. Ini adalah saat dimana mereka lepas kendali, ini adalah saat dimana mereka melupakan segalanya kecuali kecepatan yang memusingkan serta arus adrenalin pada urat nadi masing-masing, jalanan berdecit tiada akhir selama beberapa detik penuh kehampaan, diluar waktu, diluar bidang.

Mereka hanya beberapa detik jauhnya dari garis _finish_ ketika Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Kai tidak memiliki niat untuk berhenti. Ia tertawa, suaranya mendidih di dadanya sembari kerap menginjak pedal gas, dan mereka berdua melesat melewati wajah-wajah penonton yang kebingungan di kedua sisi lintasan.

Mereka mengemudi bersebelahan, Kyungsoo mengejar laki-laki yang muda dengan tenang, mobil mereka menyerbu malam di jalan tol dan melintasi sungai Han. Mereka tidak menatap satu sama lain, namun mereka tahu kemana mereka pergi. Kedua Genesis tersebut berhenti di tempat sunyi di pinggir sungai Han. Kai menendang pintu itu terbuka dan beranjak keluar dari mobil. Kyungsoo baru saja menginjakkan kaki keluar ketika Kai berhambur kearahnya, menggenggam lengannya dan menariknya keluar. Ia tak dapat berkata apapun saat Kai membuka pintu belakang Genesis hitam dengan kasar dan mendorongnya masuk sekali lagi, tubuhnya terlentang pada kursi belakang mobil tersebut. Kemudian Kai naik di atasnya, tubuhnya yang luwes menekan tubuh mungilnya. Lengan Kai berada di antara kepalanya, dan Kyungsoo tak dapat berpaling walaupun ia ingin.

"Sudah lewat dari seminggu, apakah kau sudah mengubah keputusanmu?" Kai tidak tersenyum, tidak juga, matanya gelap dan serius pada jarak diantara mereka.

"Apa?" Ia bertanya parau, hawa panas ini membuatnya pusing. Ia bahkan tak dapat berpikir lurus saat itu. Kemudian Kai merunduk, dan mereka berciuman, bibir panas saling bersentuhan lagi dan lagi, kemudian muncul lidah yang basah, dan ia mendapati Kai menjilat bibirnya, mencoba membukanya. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika lidah Kai menyentuh lidahnya. Lidah mereka menari-nari, basah dan panas dan kotor, suara ciuman serta hembusan nafas mereka lantang dan vulgar di bagian belakang mobil. Kai memutar pinggulnya, dan Kyungsoo hampir saja tersedak, menyentak kepalanya ke belakang.

Jemari Kai membuka kancing celananya, dan tidak lama setelah itu, jemari itu menangkup penisnya yang tegang, mengocok dan menariknya dengan sentuhan pasti. Ibu jari Kai menjentik kepala penis Kyungsoo pada setiap kocokan, membuat pinggangnya tersentak dan menggeliat. Ketika ia mendongak, Kai menghembuskan nafas berat pada dirinya, butir-butir keringat menetes dari garis dagunya, jatuh ke ujung tulang selangka yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya. Kyungsoo mengerang, menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pria berkulit gelap diatasnya; namun tiba-tiba Kai menarik diri, melepaskan celananya sampai ke paha dan mengangkat kakinya naik.

Kyungsoo menggigit buku jarinya keras-keras ketika Kai kembali merunduk dan membawa ujung penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut laki-laki itu. Lidah Kai menjentik ujung bibirnya terus menerus, sebuah bibir bengkak mengatup penisnya dengan panas dan basah; dan Kyungsoo tak dapat berhenti bergetar, tangannya terjulur untuk mencakar bahan kulit kursi tersebut. Pinggangnya terangkat naik, dan Kai dengan mantap, memasukkan semuanya, bibirnya terkatup rapat berkat ketegangan penis tersebut. Ia bergerak lambat, menyakitkan, dan yang pasti membuat gila. Kyungsoo menyemburkan spermanya di dalam bibir laknat itu ketika melihat Kai mencondongkan dirinya sembari mengulum penisnya, tangannya berada di bawah untuk membuka utuh celananya.

Ia mengerang keras ketika ia menyadari Kai menelan semuanya, lidahnya menjilat dan melumuri bibir merah bengkak saat ia menyelesaikan bagiannya, mengeluarkan spermanya pada kursi kulit hitam mobil itu.

"Sial," Kai tertawa saat ia merebahkan dirinya pada kaki Kyungsoo, "Kurasa mobilmu tidak akan tetap bagus malam ini."

10 menit kemudian, mereka masih merebahkan diri di kursi belakang, dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya kesusahan untuk mendorong Kai dari kakinya, tubuhnya lesu dan lunglai setelah aktivitas itu. Jemarinya tanpa sengaja menggerayangi rambut hitam Kai, mengelus dan menepuknya. Malam berubah sunyi, tak ada suara apapun selain hembusan nafas diantara mereka. Anehnya, hal itu terasa menenangkan, pikirnya, setelah semua hiruk pikuk dan aliran adrenalin itu.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang kecelakaanmu yang paling mengesankan"

Kai terdiam selama beberapa saat, jemarinya menelusuri pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Ia tampak sedang berpikir. "Itu saat... well, hal itu terjadi pada kecelakaanku yang kedua. Aku sangat marah akan sesuatu yang bodoh... aku bertengkar hebat dengan kedua sahabatku. Mereka tidak benar-benar bohong padaku, namun—well, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya hal tersebut tak begitu penting. Tapi aku benar-benar marah dengan mereka. Jadi aku pergi, dan aku tidak seberapa yakin, aku hanya pernah mengalaminya sekali, namun kupikir, kenapa tidak coba saja? Jadi aku berkendara ke gunung. Kecelakaan tersebut adalah kecelakaan yang paling memuaskan seumur hidupku. Rasanya seperti terbang, sesaat sebelum tabrakan. Kecelakaan tersebut juga yang paling lama membuatku mempercepat hidupku. Lima bulan penuh."

"Apakah kau—" ucap Kyungsoo, namun ia berhenti tiba-tiba. "Jadi begitu caramu mengatasi patah hati."

Kai menggaruk pinggangnya. "Apa? Aku bahkan tak tahu artinya patah hati."

"Carilah di kamus." Suara Kyungsoo parau. "Untuk seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah tipe orang yang cuek pada perasaan, caramu mengekspresikannya benar-benar dramatis. Kau menerjunkan mobil dari tepi jurang karenanya."

"Hanya untuk muncul kembali lima bulan setelahnya, bagus seperti baru. Bahkan lima menit saja belum terlewati bagiku."

"Namun kau tak tahu berapa lama kau menghilang."

"...Tidak."

"Itu 50:50, kan? Kau bisa muncul lagi dalam keadaan sehat walafiat beberapa bulan kemudian, atau kau bisa mati, hancur dibawah rongsokan logam di bawah jurang. Bagaimana jika dunia terbelah menjadi dua saat itu, dan terdapat dunia tempat kau meninggal sedang berputar-putar di sekeliling dunia tempat kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Lalu apa? Hal-hal dari dunia yang lain tidak penting bagiku. Aku masih hidup." Degup jantung Kai berdetak keras di pahanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau di dunia ini yang mati dalam kecelakaan?"

"Kau seperti sinar mentari hari ini, Kyungsoo. Ngomong-ngomong, hal tersebut juga tidak penting, karena aku akan mati dan aku di dunia lain akan hidup bahagia tanpa mengetahui apapun." Kai bangkit, menunduk menatapnya. "...Terdapat banyak dunia lain."

"Teori cabang pohon tentang dunia. Semua orang di dunia akan terbagi menjadi bertriliun-triliun cabang dengan setiap keputusan kita. Mungkin kita tidak berpetualang waktu, kita hanya berpetualang di antara dunia lain. Mungkin di dunia lain kita adalah idola K-pop bersama Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun, atau mungkin Sehun. Siapa yang tahu?"

"Aku memang mengikuti audisi SM Entertainment saat aku masih kecil. Mungkin dunia lain ini memiliki dasar pemikiran. Jika saja, kan?"

"Kau tak lolos?"

"Tidak. Kehidupan Trainee itu sulit, kau tahu? Semua waktu dan usahamu selama bertahun-tahun, tak tahu kapan kau akan berhasil. Bahkan saat masih kecil, aku tidak bisa sabar menunggu."

"Aku juga sering mengikuti kompetisi menyanyi saat aku masih sekolah. Namun aku sadar bahwa menyanyi bukanlah pekerjaan yang dapat menghasilkan banyak uang. Semua itu hanyalah perlombaan popularitas. Aku cukup bagus tanpa popularitas itu. Aku baik-baik saja dengan dunia tempat aku tinggal sekarang. Apartemen di Gangnam, kantor pencakar langit, BMW hitam mengilat." Ia melambai ke arah langit yang bersinar.

"Balapan di malam hari. Berpetualang mengelilingi waktu dengan kecelakaan mobil."

"Berpetualang mengelilingi waktu dengan kecelakaan mobil. Namun coba bayangkan, kita menjadi idola yang menari dan menyanyi, memakai BB cream serta kostum berkelap-kelip. Mungkin kita juga mendapat konsep aneh seperti alien dari planet lain."

"Aku merasa lebih baik dengan dunia yang ini." Kai meringis, sebuah tangan menari di rambutnya. Tampang Kai memang dapat membuatnya menjadi selebriti, pikir Kyungsoo. Daya tarik misterius serta karisma yang intens, kulit gelap mulus yang tersebar di majalah-majalah, sensualitas yang membuncah serta daya rayu yang hebat. "Mungkin juga hanya ada satu kenyataan. Coba pikirkan, terdapat dua kemungkinan hasil, namun keputusan kita membuat salah satunya mati. Kenyataannya, kau bisa mengubah grafik waktu lagi dan lagi, namun yang terhitung hanya hasilnya. Kau menulis kenyataanmu sendiri. Mungkin kau juga bisa menulis ulang kenyataan orang lain."

"Aku juga setuju dengan teori ini. Namun kau tahu, aku tak ingin mengubah kehidupan orang lain. Aku tak ingin memikirkan kenyataan yang berlawanan. Aku masih merasa petualangan waktu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Apa kau pikir hanya aku yang bisa melakukan ini? Apa kau pikir ada orang lain yang dapat berpetualang waktu seperti kita? Bagaimana jika kita berdua memperbaiki catatan sejarah kita? Kita harus menyebut mereka apa—perusak mobil?"

"Kecelakaan memiliki jaringan yang bagus dengan ini. Aku tak tahu, tapi kurasa ya. Kau adalah orang pertama yang kutemui. Ini pasti takdir." Kai meringis, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, jemarinya menelusuri garis telapak tangan Kyungsoo. "Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa mengetahui masa depan yang tak kita ketahui itu mengasyikkan."

"Aku tak mengetahui masa depan, tidak juga. Waktu adalah hal yang aneh. Makna dari masa lalu, masa kini, serta masa depan menjadi sedikit aneh bagi kita. Mungkin kehidupan kita hanyalah rangkaian peristiwa dalam satu garis, dan semua masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan kita terjadi di garis yang sama. Apa yang kau sebut masa depan telah menjadi masa lalu bagiku. Suatu hal yang telah terjadi. Namun aku menggunakannya pada masa kiniku untuk membuat perubahan pada peristiwa-peristiwa baru, membuat masa depan baru, dan versi lama dari 'masa depan' tidak benar-benar terjadi lagi. Mungkin kita tidak dapat menggunakan masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan untuk mendeskripsikan kehidupan kita lagi."

Mungkin tidak ada masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan. Tidak ada jalan waktu. Hanya kita melompat dari satu poin ke poin lainnya.

"Mungkin apa yang kita gunakan untuk mengukur waktu—jam, kalendar—mungkin sama saja dengan kita menggunakan penggaris untuk mengukur bidang. Seberapa panjang bidang ini dalam meter? Seberapa lama waktu ini dalam hitungan jam? Referensi siapa yang kita bicarakan? Beberapa orang menggunakan kaki daripada meter, kita menggunakan hal lain untuk mengukur waktu kita daripada jam dan hari. Grafik waktuku dan punyamu dimulai pada jarak setahun, namun disinilah kita, dan lebih banyak waktuku yang terlewati daripada waktumu."

"Mungkin kita tidak mengukur waktu kita sama sekali. Kita berada di luar waktu." Kai masih menggenggam tangannya; tangannya terkatup hangat disekitarnya. "Kita bisa berada di luar waktu bersama."

* * *

Ia berhubungan seks dengan Kyungsoo di atas Chevy Corvette merah pada malam berikutnya, kepala Kyungsoo menghadap atap mengilat mobil tersebut. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mencakar dan menyambar sesuatu dengan putus asa, namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan ketika Kai menyetubuhinya, mengangkatnya naik dari permukaan mobil yang lembut pada setiap dorongan, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menjerit dan terengah-engah diatas bahan logam dengan bibir merah bengkak. Genggamannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo menguat pada setiap dorongan, dan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan semua cairannya di atap merah mobil tersebut ketika Kai menggigit pundaknya, paha lembut bergetar di atas bahan logam, pantat masih mendorong lemah penisnya.

Mereka berhubungan seks di bagian belakang Mercedes dan Porsche, pada Maybach dan Maserati, bahan logam menyapukan luka pada kulit. Pernah satu waktu ia mendorong Kyungsoo pada kursi penumpang Jaguar hijau, tempat di depan cukup luas baginya untuk naik ke paha Kyungsoo dan membiarkan penis Kyungsoo memasukinya, prosesnya cukup lancar dan panas. Mereka tak dapat berhenti berciuman saat ia bergerak naik dan turun di pangkuan Kyungsoo, pahanya melentur dan bergetar pada tiap sisi pinggang Kyungsoo, bibir manis Kyungsoo terbuka karena terengah.

Ia berpikir bahwa seperti inilah rasanya lepas kendali.

Mereka selalu menghancurkan mobil mereka setelah itu, beranjak keluar dari mobil tersebut setelah meninggalkan kunci mobil pada tempatnya, menatapnya terjun dari gunung atau jalan layang.

"Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa kita lebih menghargai kerusakannya daripada tujuan sebenarnya. Hal inilah yang kita tinggalkan, rongsokan logam. Betapa dramatisnya."

Terkadang Kyungsoo mengantar mereka kembali ke kota dengan Genesisnya, terkadang mereka berjalan.

"Kapan kau mulai berpetualang waktu dengan kecelakaan mobil?"

"Sudah lama sekali. Referensi siapa yang kau lihat?" Kyungsoo tertawa ketika Kai mendorongnya. "Yeah, okay, jika dilihat dari kalendar orang normal, bisa dibilang... enam tahun lalu?"

"Namun bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kau tidak mungkin hanya menubrukkan sebuah mobil dan melihat apakah kau akan muncul lagi beberapa bulan setelahnya. ...sebelumnya?"

"Yeah, tidak. Aku mengalami kecelakaan. Aku sedang berkendara ke Seoul satu malam ketika sebuah Hyundai dari arah berlawanan menubrukku di tengah jalan tol. Benar-benar parah. Aku ingat aku merasa lumpuh dengan perasaan mati rasa serta lampu depan menutupi seluruh wajahku. Aku bahkan merasakan dampaknya, bahan logam saling bertubrukkan. Ketika aku membuka mataku lagi, aku terlentang di pinggir jalan, seminggu sebelum kejadian jika kuingat, dan aku baik-baik saja. Secara fisik. Aku berpikir bahwa aku harus menghentikan kecelakaan tersebut, apa yang terjadi padaku dalam grafik waktu itu? Akankah aku menghilang? Akankah aku terperangkap disana dengan dua tubuh selamanya? Aku takut, jadi aku tidak melakukan apapun pada akhirnya. Ternyata aku benar. Tubuhku yang lain mengalami kecelakaan, ia terbawa ke masa lalu, dan aku menjadi satu-satunya Kyungsoo yang masih berkeliaran."

Kai terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Bagaimana rupa mobil yang lain?"

"Hm? Sebuah Hyundai lama. Hitam, kurasa?" Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak. "Sekarang aku ingat... mereka tidak pernah menemukan siapapun dalam kecelakaan itu. Bukan aku, tentu saja. Namun bukan juga pengemudi yang lain. Aku tak ingat pernah membaca berita tentangnya, hidup atau mati."

"Kurasa pengemudi yang lain adalah aku."

"Oh."

"Masuk akal, bukan? Itu... itu juga petualangan pertamaku. Saat itu juga merupakan kecelakaan. Aku minum-minum—anak muda bodoh melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Ketika aku bangun, satu minggu telah berlalu. Tidak ada yang sadar aku telah menghilang selama seminggu, namun aku rasa itu aneh."

"Menurutku.. itu masuk akal. Lalu apa, kau mencoba tabrakan lagi untuk melihat apakah hal tersebut bekerja lagi?"

"Tidak... Kurasa mungkin itu hanya... sebuah kebetulan. Sebuah lubang waktu yang gila. Aku tak tahu. Aku tak begitu yakin sampai setahun lebih telah berlalu. Kedua kalinya.. sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tabrakan karena aku ingin. Marah, tak berpikir lurus, kau tahu? Jadi kupikir, kenapa tidak? Mungkin aku bisa mempercepat waktu dan meninggalkan semua itu, atau skenario terburuknya: Aku mati dan tidak lagi memperdulikannya." Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Jadi yeah, aku menerjunkan mobilku masuk ke jurang dan menghilang selama lima bulan penuh. Saat itu semuanya sadar. Setelah itu, aku tahu. Beberapa kenalan memintaku mengerjakan pekerjaan itu, dan aku terima saja."

Kyungsoo terdiam lama. "Aku baru mencoba ketika aku membaca artikel berita. Rangkaian kecelakaan di Seoul, tak ada jasad yang ditemukan. Artikel tersebut hanyalah artikel tak berguna, namun aku kerap memikirkannya. Kurasa—mungkin. Itu kau, kan?"

"Yeah. Mungkin."

Pertama kali adalah kecelakaan. Kedua kali adalah percobaan. Ketiga kali adalah kecanduan.

* * *

slow update, im sorry u n u;;

thanks to GaemGyu92, DeNok 91, littlebyeol, Guest (whoever you are, thanks!), fangirlingEXO, dokdyo91 for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot!

chap berikutnya bakal jadi chap terakhir, wait for it kay ;)

reviews are so much loved! c;


	3. Chapter 3

**ARBITRAGE**

Disclaimer: The translation is mine, don't take it without credits. the fic itself owned by fumerie. the cast belong to their owner, God.

Thanks a lot to fumerie for letting me translate this wonderful fic, and i am sorry if there are some mistakes.

_warning!_ : This chapter includes some sex scenes

_**Notes**: Untuk yang masih bingung, sebelum membaca chap ini aku mau jelasin tentang alur waktu Kyungsoo. Karena aku lihat lebih banyak yang masih bingung sama arus waktu dia daripada Kai. Jadi, Kyungsoo ini orang yang tiap kecelakaan pasti terlempar ke masa lalu, kan? Nah, di masa lalu pasti juga ada Kyungsoo lain. Jadi, waktu dia terlempar ke masa lalu, secara otomatis bakalan ada dua Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo asli (yang terlempar) dan Kyungsoo lain (Kyungsoo yang hidup di masa lalu). Karena Kyungsoo asli tahu apa aja yang bakal terjadi di masa depan, Kyungsoo aslilah yang ngerjain semua urusan pekerjaan Kyungsoo lain. Terus, Kyungsoo lain nggak Cuma diam dan bersenang-senang gitu aja. Selain berlibur, dia juga ngumpulin data-data yang bisa dipake buat pekerjaannya. Kalau data-data itu udah terkumpul, dia bakal tabrakan terus terlempar ke masa lalu. Dan disini, Kyungsoo lain bakal berubah jadi Kyungsoo asli. Begitu seterusnya. Paham, nggak? Maaf kalau penjelasanku masih membingungkan-_- untuk yang masih bingung tentang alur waktu Kai, dia cuma tabrakan terus terlempar ke masa depan. Udah gitu aja. Lebih simple dari Kyungsoo._

_Dan buat yang tanya apakah kecelakaan adalah satu-satunya media yang buat mereka menjelajah waktu, ya. Kalau mereka nggak kecelakaan, mereka nggak bisa menjelajah waktu. Oh ya, untuk Kai, waktu dia terlempar ke masa depan nggak bakal ada Kai lain karena dia bakal menghilang gitu aja sampai poin dimana dia dilempar. Seperti yang anak-anak exo bilang di fic ini._

well, at last enjoy! ;)

* * *

Ia memasak ayam goreng serta sup tomat, karena makanan tersebut adalah makanan favorit Kai, dan Kai hanya terdiam sepanjang malam. Hal tersebut mengganggunya; melihat bagaimana lelaki yang lebih muda kerap berkeliaran tanpa arah di sekitar apartemen, berhenti beberapa kali hanya untuk menatapnya, kemudian menatap ke luar jendela.

Kai masih bekeliaran dan menunggu di dekatnya ketika Kyungsoo memasak makan malam. Ia mendapati Kai menggeser surat kabar serta kupon supermarket dari sudut matanya, jemari yang terampil membalik halaman surat kabar tersebut. Ia mendapati Kai mengambil kunci serta dompetnya, menimbang mereka di kedua tangannya, melamun. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk sadar bahwa Kai mengobrak-abrik isi dompetnya.

"Apa yang kau—"

Kai mengambil sebuah polaroid, dan Kyungsoo menutup rapat mulutnya. Kai menatap polaroid tersebut dalam waktu lama, tak berekspresi. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Jadi." Kai melempar dompetnya ke bawah meja, mengangkat polaroid tersebut supaya ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Foto tersebut menampakkan Kai dan dirinya bersama, tersenyum lebar, wajah Kai menempel dengan wajahnya, salah satu lengannya merangkul pundak Kyungsoo seperti biasa, lengan yang lain terjulur pada kamera—terlihat jelas bahwa dialah yang mengambil foto tersebut. Latar belakang foto tersebut menampakkan mereka yang tengah bersandar pada sebuah mobil. Ferrari merah, baru dan bercahaya di bawah sinar mentari. Tak ada yang aneh dalam foto tersebut kecuali...

"Aku cukup yakin aku tak pernah mengambil foto ini denganmu. Tak pernah. Dan aku jelas-jelas tak mengingat polaroid ini," ujar Kai, melambaikan benda kecil tersebut di udara. "Jadi."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Kau bukanlah Kyungsoo yang biasa kutemui, karena kau hanya menghabiskan waktu denganku ketika kau, Kyungsoo lain, sedang berlibur, hidup dalam grafik waktu yang normal. Jadi kutebak kau adalah Kyungsoo dari masa depan. Kyungsoo asli, bukan? Namun jika kau Kyungsoo asli, bukankah kau seharusnya berada dalam apartemenmu yang mewah di Gangnam atau kantor pencakar langitmu, menjual surat-surat keuangan dan mencari keuntungan dari masa depan?"

Kyungsoo bergerenyit. "Well, itu karena aku bukan... Kyungsoo asli. Dan aku juga bukan Kyungsoo lain yang normal. Namun aku... berasal dari beberapa waktu yang akan datang, kau bisa bilang begitu."

"Sudah kuduga. Aku mulai berpikir ada yang aneh. Aku mengikutimu... okay, Kyungsoo normal, kembali ke apartemennya semalam, namun ia kembali ke tempat yang jauhnya beberapa blok dari sini. Lebih dekat dengan bengkel. Aku bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar, dan mereka bilang ia tinggal secara tak menentu disana. Laki-laki itu sering melakukan 'perjalanan bisnis yang jauh', ucap mereka. Namun aku masih tak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada berapa Kyungsoo yang berkeliaran di kota?"

"Pada saat ini... jika Kyungsoo normalmu berada dalam arus... well, tentu saja karena ia kini tinggal di apartemen itu dan bukannya tinggal di Gangnam, kurasa... ada tiga." Ia melirik ke arah panci sup yang telah mendidih dan mematikan kompornya.

"Tiga. Wow." Kai mengangkat sebuah lengan untuk memijat keningnya. "Okay. Kapan kau muncul dan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini?"

"Arusku dimulai sejak... tujuh bulan yang lalu." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Penjelasan ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Setidaknya ayamnya telah matang. "Tujuh bulan lalu, aku terlempar menuju saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu di lintasan Incheon, delapan bulan jauhnya dari waktuku yang sebenarnya. Itu... adalah perjalanan terjauhku, sebenarnya. Aku tak yakin bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, namun aku melakukannya. Hal tersebut.. diluar rencanaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun, jadi aku... tinggal disini. Menunggu sampai waktuku yang sebenarnya datang. Dan itu adalah hari saat polaroid tersebut diambil."

Kai menatap polaroid di tangannya. "Dan kapan foto ini diambil?"

Ia memandang kalender di dinding. "Beberapa minggu dari sekarang. Tujuh bulan lalu bagiku, beberapa minggu kemudian bagimu."

"Grafik waktu ini mulai membuatku benar-benar bingung." Kai mengerang, berjalan menjauh dan melemparkan dirinya ke sofa. "Kapan kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"Lebih dari setahun bagiku—malam ketika kau hampir saja membentur mobilku keluar jalur di lintasan Incheon. Namun pertama kalinya kau bertemu denganku yang baru saja terlempar ke arus ini adalah tujuh bulan lalu, ketika kau mengikutiku pulang dari toko pangan itu."

"Jadi aku telah bertemu dengan dua Kyungsoo secara bergantian." Kai tampak benar-benar terkejut.

"Yeah. Sejujurnya aku telah mengira kau akan menyadarinya dalam waktu dekat. Aku tak menyangka kau akan terjerumus ke dalam arus ini lagi. Aku ingin menjauh, membiarkanmu bertemu denganku seperti yang kuingat, namun kau telah bertemu denganku lebih dulu." Ia ingat ia sempat berpikir untuk hanya pergi begitu saja ketika melihat Kai tertatih-tatih di toko pangan tersebut. Di luar tempat dan waktu, rasanya aneh melihat bagaimana mereka bertemu kembali. "Kemudian kau kerap datang ke apartemen ini." Dan ia tak mampu untuk mendorong Kai menjauh. Ia tak akan pernah bisa. "Aku menyadari bahwa hal ini akan baik-baik saja, karena aku tak pernah membawamu ke tempatku sebelumnya, berbulan-bulan lamanya sebelum arus ini datang."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi saat kau terlempar menuju delapan bulan lalu? Apakah kau menubrukkan Ferrari di foto ini?" Kai menatap foto itu lagi, jemarinya menyusuri kertas foto tersebut.

"Yeah, kita melakukannya." Ia berjalan mendekati sofa, mengambil tempat di samping Kai.

"Kita?"

"Kita melakukannya bersama. Kau dan aku."

"Di dalam mobil yang sama?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin mencobanya. Berbagi pengalaman, atau apalah. Aku pergi ke masa lalu dan kau pergi ke masa depan dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Ia mengingat sinar kekanak-kanakkan di mata Kai yang bersemangat. Malam itu terasa seperti sudah lama berlalu.

"Mungkin karena kita melakukannya bersama-samalah yang membuatmu terlempar sejauh ini. Menjelajah waktu bersama-sama atau apalah. Mungkin aku juga terlempar jauh."

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Yeah. Ketika waktuku datang kembali, kau tak akan ada disana. Kau mungkin, aku tak tahu, terlempar menuju delapan bulan kemudian."

"Kau terdengar seperti merindukanku." Kai tersenyum, mencondongkan dirinya mendekat, menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. "Tapi yeah, hal tersebut terdengar seperti sesuatu yang ingin kucoba lakukan."

* * *

Satu malam, mereka semua pergi ke lintasan Incheon. _Race War_ sudah dekat, semua orang bersemangat dan mencoba untuk mengintai persiapan kru lawan, ucap Chanyeol. Lintasan balap terlihat lebih ramai dan lebih berisik dari biasanya. Mobil-mobil mengilat datang lebih banyak dari yang diperkirakan. Baekhyun menghabiskan malam dengan menunjuk ke arah gadis-gadis berkaki indah dalam _hotpants_ serta rok mini mereka. Kris berkumpul bersama dua laki-laki yang terlihat seperti saudara kandung, sampai Sehun akhirnya tertawa dan memanggil salah satu dari mereka noona; dan hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo harus melihat lebih jeli. Chanyeol dan Yixing mengadakan sebuah piknik kecil di atap GT-R Kris, membicarakan kru-kru lain yang akan mengikuti _Race War_.

"Aku dengar kru SJ baru saja mendapatkan anggota baru. Seorang laki-laki China yang besar. Kudengar tim mereka benar-benar kuat tahun ini."

"Jadi, siapa yang akan bertanding untuk tim SNSD tahun ini?" SNSD tidak memiliki tim tetap, ucap Chanyeol padanya, karena satu kru hanya boleh mengirim lima anggotanya dan SNSD adalah sebuah kru yang beranggotakan sembilan orang. Sedikit misterius melihat bagaimana mereka membentuk sebuah kru balap dengan kaki indah, namun kru SNSD selalu menjadi permata lintasan tiap tahunnya.

"Uhh.. Aku hanya tahu Yoona, Yuri, dan Sunny. Oh, Kudengar Taeyeon juga berpartisipasi." Jawab Baekhyun dari sisi lain.

"Ooh, Yonna menakutkan."

"Sejujurnya Baekhyun berpartisipasi di dalam _Race War_ hanya untuk gadis-gadis SNSD." Chanyeol tertawa ketika Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan dan memukul bahunya. "Apa, itu benar! Aku benar-benar berharap Jessica tidak berpartisipasi, atau kita harus menendang Baekhyun keluar tim sebab ia tidak akan menjalankan mobilnya karena terlalu sibuk memandangi gadis itu. Ini sungguhan, tahun lalu Baekhyun mematahkan hidungnya karena tersandung setelah Jessica menyapanya."

"Hey, gadis-gadis SNSD benar-benar menyeramkan, okay! Dan aku tidak mematahkan hidungku, aku hanya—" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol sekali lagi ketika ia turun dan menepuk rambutnya. "Jangan sentuh rambutku, aku menghabiskan satu jam penuh untuk menatanya malam ini!"

"Apakah tahun ini Amber mewakili f(x) lagi?" Sehun tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, merenggut sebungkus keripik kentang dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Yeah, ia memberitahu Kris." Suho mengangguk. "Henry juga mewakili SJ. Memiliki Kris di pihak kita benar-benar menguntukan karena ia sering berkumpul dengan kru f(x) serta SJ."

"Henry tak bisa menutup mulutnya, sungguh."

"Apakah DBSK ikut serta tahun ini? Tidak ada yang mendengar tentang mereka dalam waktu lama. Mereka seperti menghilang dari permukaan bumi. Kudengar mereka berpisah atau apalah? Walaupun aku berharap mereka tidak ikut serta tahun ini. Mereka benar-benar menyeramkan." Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Ehh, tanya Lu Han. Lu Han mungkin tahu."

Kai tidak datang ke lintasan balap malam itu, namun ia menunggu Kyungsoo di depan apartemennya pada pukul empat dini hari ketika ia datang. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya bagaimana Kai mengetahui tempat tinggalnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil, dan Kai masuk. Mereka berkendara ke daerah Gangnam, hanya mengikuti jalur tanpa akhir dan mendengarkan suara ban berdecit di atas aspal. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5:20 dini hari. Waktu dimana orang-orang memulai atau mengakhiri hari mereka. Terbangun di atas kasur yang berantakan. Ia memikirkan hal tersebut, namun mereka tetap melaju. Lampu depan menyala. Kai tergeletak di tempatnya. Ia tampak lelah, dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya menekan pergelangan tangannya pada pelipisnya lebih dari sekali.

"Apakah kau pernah menemui kembaranmu, dirimu yang lain?" tanya Kai, dan pertanyaan tersebut terdengar seperti sebuah godaan, namun Kai tidak tersenyum. Ia tampak larut dalam pikirannya, mungkin.

"Tidak, tidak pernah. Dan aku tidak menginginkannya. Aneh."

"Pasti menyenangkan." Bibir Kai terangkat naik membentuk senyuman, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun lagi. "Kau mengemudi seperti orang yang ingin mencelakakan dirinya di lintasan." Ucap Kai ketika mereka berada di antara Hyperion dan Benecity. "Kau benar-benar terikat sepanjang waktu, namun ketika kau berada di balik kemudi, kau... melepaskannya begitu saja."

"Lucu, seseorang pernah mengatakan hal yang sama tentangmu."

"Aku tidak terikat." Kai mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat benar-benar tersinggung.

"Tidak, hanya bodoh." Kai terdiam setelah itu. Ketika Kyungsoo melirik sekali lagi, ia tengah bersandar, kepalanya terdongak untuk menahan darah mimisannya. Jemari Kai ternodai oleh darah. "Bertambah parah?" Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini. Kai bergumam pelan. Kyungsoo memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan. "Terkadang telingaku juga berdarah. Atau aku mengalami migrain selama beberapa hari. Selalu setelah kecelakaan, setelah aku terbangun pada waktu yang berbeda."

"Kau tak bisa menulis." Kai tiba-tiba berbicara, kepalanya masih terdongak, matanya memandang ke arah atap gelap mobil.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak dapat menulis lagi. Tak dapat menggambar garis lurus. Aku tahu seperti apa wujudnya dalam kepalaku, namun tanganku tak mau mewujudkannya. Tangan kiri, tangan kanan. Hasilnya tak pernah dapat dibaca."

Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Aku melupakan beberapa hal. Hanya hal-hal remeh, seperti kemana aku pergi minggu lalu atau apa yang kumakan untuk makan siang. Namun hal tersebut sering terjadi."

"Hal itu pasti membuatmu gila, tuan perencana kehidupan. Aku tak dapat mengingat sebagian masa kecilku sekarang," ucap Kai. "Aku bahkan tak mengingat marga Sehun." Mimisannya telah berhenti. Perlahan, ia mulai bangkit.

"Aku ingin membeli sebuah mobil baru," ucap Kyungsoo, mengganti topik, tangannya terjulur untuk menyisir poni Kai. Kai terdiam cukup lama sebelum melompat dari kursinya.

"Hey, belilah sebuah Ferrari."

"Apa?"

"Ayolah, kau punya uang, kan?" Tiba-tiba mata Kai berbinar dan bersemangat. "Seluruh uang di rekeningmu, untuk apa? Kau selalu dapat mengumpulkan lebih banyak, membeli tiket lotre yang benar, bertaruh pada kuda yang benar, atau sesuatu seperti itu. Berusaha habis-habisan. Lupakan BMW hitam yang membosankan, tunjukkanlah kekayaanmu. Belilah Ferrari. Belilah 458 Italia. Mobil itu mengesankan. Mobil itu sering mengalami kecelakaan dan terbakar menjadi abu."

"Apa? Kau gila." Ia tertawa akan entusiasme kekanakkan Kai, mengacak-acak rambut lelaki tersebut.

"Kyungsoo, jadilah lebih menyenangkan! Belilah yang warna hitam, begitu berkilau sampai kita dapat melihat matahari terbenam melalui mobil itu, atau melihat refleksi diri kita ketika kita sedang berhubungan seks di atapnya. Atau mungkin merah klasik, yang satu itu juga benar-benar seksi. Berhubungan seks di atap Ferrari merah juga bukan masalah bagiku." Kai menyeringai, tak tahu malu.

"Kau tak tahu malu dan gila." Ujar Kyungsoo, namun ia memikirkannya. Kai terlentang pada permukaan mobil yang merah menggilap, kulit gelap serta otot luwesnya berkeringat. Suatu hal yang menjadi miliknya.

* * *

Ia tak melihat Kyungsoo, normal atau yang lainnya, sampai dua minggu setelahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah halte ketika ia melihat sebuah Ferrari, benda kecil mengagumkan dengan lekuk menggoda serta suara deru mesin yang manis. Semua orang menatapnya dan saling berbisik pada satu sama lain ketika mobil tersebut mulai melaju di pinggir jalan, kilauan matahari terbenam menembus warna monoton jalanan; dan ia juga menatapnya, sampai ia menyadari bahwa mobil tersebut mengikutinya, dan semua orang juga tengah menatapnya. Kai menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat ke arah kaca jendela yang diturunkan.

"Oh sial," Ia tampak terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa pengemudi Ferrari tersebut tak lain tak bukan adalah Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar melakukannya. Kau benar-benar membeli 458." Ia berpikir bahwa ia mungkin akan mendapat pekerjaan untuk menghancurkan sebuah Ferrari jika waktunya tiba, ia hanya bercanda ketika ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk membelinya pagi itu, namun Kyungsoo benar-benar membelinya.

Ia masuk ke kursi penumpang, mengabaikan pandangan iri serta penasaran orang-orang yang lewat; dan Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Tangannya mengelus kulit lembut putih serta interior mulus mobil tersebut, namun matanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo, menatap laki-laki itu sembari merasakan hatinya berdegup beberapa kali, karena Kyungsoo mengenakan sebuah setelan jas. Kemeja putih ketat, dasi hitam, sepatu kulit mengilat serta seringai mungil di bibirnya. Ini adalah Kyungsoo yang pergi bekerja di kantor pencakar langit dan menghitung-hitung angka pada layar komputer.

"Aku baru saja pulang kerja." Kyungsoo memberitahunya, tersenyum seakan-akan ia dapat membaca semua pikiran Kai. Ia menyentakkan kerah kemejanya, dan Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jadi, ini dirimu."

"Ini diriku. Aku tak berada dalam arus apapun saat ini."

Well, hal tersebut tak sepenuhnya benar, pikir Kai, namun ia tak berkomentar apapun. Ia membiarkan matanya menyusuri pundak Kyungsoo yang tersembunyi di balik setelan jas mahalnya ketika ia mencengkram kemudi Ferrari miliknya, berputar secara mulus ke sudut jalan. Ia sering mengemudikan mobil-mobil seperti ini, pikir Kai, namun rasanya jauh berbeda. Ini bukan mimpi seorang pria tua malang yang terbuang; yang akan hilang dimakan jalan. Ini Kyungsoo.

* * *

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo menekannya pada badan mobil. Sinar matahari tenggelam berkilauan pada punggungnya saat Kyungsoo menghisapnya, pelan dan kotor. Tangannya berkedut dan mencakar-cakar permukaan mulus mengilat mobil tersebut, karena suasana mulai berubah panas; Kyungsoo berlutut di depannya, bagian lutut celananya kotor oleh tanah, bibir bengkaknya mengatup rapat penis Kai. Kyungsoo terengah pelan saat pinggul Kai kerap mengejang, matanya terbuka lebar; dan tak mungkin baginya untuk tidak mengeluarkan cipratannya ke dalam mulut tersebut, membubuhkan bekas pada bibir bengkak itu, lidah Kyungsoo terjulur keluar secara tidak sadar.

Setelah itu mereka berciuman, tubuh Kyungsoo masih menempel di antara badan mobil dan tubuhnya, kecupan tak berujung, gigitan pada bibir bengkak dan pertarungan lidah yang panas. Ia menggores giginya pada garis dagu Kyungsoo, merasa mabuk akan kenikmatan kulit Kyungsoo yang mengenyangkan. "Mungkin Jongin telah mati saat kecelakaan pertama itu, kau tahu... Mungkin aku ditakdirkan untukmu." Mungkin Jongin telah berhenti hidup, dan Kyungsoo membawa Kai kembali ke arus waktu. Hal itu akan menjelaskan ikatan sempurna pada tubuh mereka yang menempel erat.

"Jongin..." nama itu terdengar asing di lidah Kyungsoo. "Apakah itu namamu?"

"Tidak lagi." Ia mendesah pada bibir Kyungsoo.

* * *

Ia membuat Kyungsoo harus memutar jalan menuju apartemennya, berteriak kepada Kyungsoo untuk menunggunya di bawah saat ia bergegas naik dan turun dalam hitungan detik, seakan-akan terdapat demam yang mengalir panas pada kulitnya. Kyungsoo bersandar pada badan mobil ketika ia kembali, dan ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada benda yang berada di tangan Kai.

"Mengapa kau mempunyai sebuah kamera polaroid?"

"Diam dan tersenyumlah." Ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Kyungsoo, menempelkan wajahnya pada wajah laki-laki yang lain, masih sedikit terengah. Mereka tersenyum lebar di depan kamera, dan Kai menjulurkan tangannya untuk memotret mereka. Ia melambaikan kertas tipis itu di udara, menunggu gambarnya muncul. Ia tersenyum ketika foto yang muncul sama persis dengan foto polaroid di dompet Kyungsoo yang lain. Mereka terlihat cocok bersama.

"Simpanlah ini, okay?" Ia mengambil dompet Kyungsoo dan memasukkan polaroid tersebut ke dalamnya. "Jadi kau dapat melihatnya kapanpun kau merindukanku."

"...Okay." Kyungsoo menerima dompetnya dengan tatapan bingung.

* * *

Mereka kembali berkendara ke gunung, hanya untuk melihat pemandangan Seoul dari atas gunung ketika Kai mulai memberitahunya mengenai hal tersebut. Kyungsoo tentu saja memberinya tatapan tajam, tampak geli dan terkejut.

"Tidak, apa _tidak_! Aku tidak akan menghancurkan mobil baru ini hanya karena kau ingin melakukan eksperimen kecil, Kai! Aku membelinya, aku tidak mengambilnya dari pinggir jalan begitu saja!"

"Tidak, ayolah, mengapa tidak! Kita berdua bersama di saat-saat terakhir sebelum kecelakaan, kau pergi ke masa lalu dan aku pergi ke masa depan! Kau bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan meyakinkan dirimu untuk tidak melakukannya lagi, kemudian kau kembali menghancurkan sebuah mobil, jadi hasilnya akan tetap sama, kita akan tetap menjelajah waktu, dan kau akan tetap memiliki Ferrari ini! Aku telah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya, okay?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berteriak ketika Kai tiba-tiba mencengkram tangannya kemudian mengambil sebuah pulpen dari dalam kantongnya.

"Menulis tanggal hari ini. Supaya kau mengingatnya." Ia memutar telapak tangan Kyungsoo ke atas, menyusuri garis telapak tangannya. "Hal ini akan berlalu sangat cepat bagiku, namun kau harus menunggu lama sampai saat ini tiba. Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"30 November. Dan aku tak pernah bilang bahwa aku akan melakukannya!" Kyungsoo tidak menarik diri ketika ia menekan pulpen tersebut, dengan hati-hati menuliskan deretan angka walaupun jemarinya tak ingin bekerja sama. Ia tahu Kyungsoo akan melakukannya, karena Kyungsoo lain melakukan hal ini untuknya. "Tulisanmu jelek."

"Begitu juga dengan kau." Kai mendengung, menyelesaikan garis terakhir angka 0. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar, pipinya mulai terasa sakit. "Hey Kyungsoo, mari lakukan bersama-sama, mari lepas kendali bersama! Lepaskanlah semuanya!"

Jemari mereka bertautan pada tongkat persneling, mereka berbagi kehangatan pada telapak tangan masing-masing. Perasaan ini tak pernah ada sebelumnya, pikirnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan darahnya mengalir deras di telinganya, membuatnya merasa pusing. Gelak tawa membuncah di dadanya, dan ia meremas tangan mungil Kyungsoo pada tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, lepaskanlah!" ia tertawa, dan mobil tersebut memutar badannya secara kasar ke kiri. Matanya bertemu mata Kyungsoo di saat terakhir, kemudian mereka terjun.

Rasa sakitnya terlalu cepat untuk dirasakan.

* * *

Sebut saja hal ini sebagai sebuah firasat atau sebuah prasangka, namun Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat mereka mencelakakan diri pagi itu. Ia berdiri di kaki gunung, menatap ke arah keramaian yang mengerumuni pagar pembatas gunung. Terdapat sebuah mobil dari kejauhan, rongsokan besi jauh di bawah gunung, pecah dan terbelah membuka seperti monster Frankenstein. Orang-orang berbisik dan menatap, sebab orang kaya seperti apa yang mau menghancurkan Ferrari? Orang-orang saling berbicara karena—

Mereka menemukan seseorang di dalam mobil, tentu saja telah meninggal— siapa yang akan selamat dari kecelakaan seperti itu? Namun ia berada di kursi penumpang, hal yang aneh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari sang pengemudi. Hanya sebuah jasad yang terkoyak dan menodai seluruh kursi penumpang dengan darahnya, tenggelam dalam pecahan kaca dan rongsokan logam. Tulang yang patah. Paru-paru yang pecah.

Ia melihat mereka mengeluarkan sebuah jasad pada sebuah usungan, plastik putih menutupi kulit dan tulang. Ia dapat melihat rambut hitam ternodai oleh darah.

Ia muntah di pinggir jalan pada perjalanannya pulang.

* * *

Ia menghitung-hitung tanggal dalam kepalanya, dan menyimpulkan bahwa—

Kai meninggal delapan bulan lalu. Dan hal tersebut terjadi lagi.

Tubuhnya panas dingin. Tangannya gemetar. Terdapat perasaan mengerikan yang tak dapat ditepisnya.

Ia menghabiskan harinya dengan duduk di atas sofa buruk rupa, hanya bernafas. Hirup. Hembuskan. Semakin lama, semakin ia merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Pikirannya berputar-putar, terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap.

Apakah kehadirannya di arus ini yang mempengaruhi kecelakaan tersebut? Ia ingat Kai mencoba untuk meyakinkannya agar membeli sebuah Ferrari dan menghancurkannya bersama-sama. Saat itu ia merasa bahwa Kai hanyalah menjadi dirinya yang gila seperti biasa, namun Kai dalam arus ini mungkin melakukannya karena dirinya, karena ia menemukan polaroid tersebut di dalam dompetnya. Apakah ada Kyungsoo lain yang mempengaruhi keputusan Kai saat itu? Atau apakah Kai akan menyarankan hal yang sama dengan atau tanpa keterlibatannya? Ia tak tahu. Pikirannya berputar-putar. Ia hanya tahu bahwa sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu apartemennya. Tak pernah ada yang mengunjunginya kemari selain Kai. Kyungsoo hampir saja tersandung dua kali saat ia berjalan ke pintu, kakinya terasa seperti sebuah jelly.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia membuka pintu, namun orang yang datang ke apartemennya bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan. Orang tersebut adalah Jongdae, menggenggam sebuah kunci di tangannya. Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah, menghirup nafas berat sebagai perasaan putus asa yang telah menghancurkannya sekali lagi.

"Apa—?"

"Kunci mobilku. Jika kau butuh tumpangan." Jongdae mengeluarkan kunci yang digenggamnya.

Realisasi membenturnya. Sesuatu yang ia ketahui sejak lama, namun baru ia sadari sekarang. "Kau tahu. Kau tahu siapa aku. Sejak kau memberiku tumpangan di jalan saat itu."

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tahu siapa kau. Tetesan darah itu. Tulisan di telapak tanganmu."

"Siapa kau? Penghancur mobil?"

"Dulunya. Penjelajah masa lalu, seperti dirimu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sama seperti yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Kai. Butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk keluar dari arus waktu itu, Kyungsoo. Aku berhenti sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Kenapa dia? Kenapa dia dan bukan aku?" Hal ini tak seharusnya terjadi. Kai seharusnya berada di masa depan. Kai seharusnya berada di masa depan. Tidak hancur dan meninggal di sisi gunung. "Kenapa tidak kita berdua?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kita tak tahu bagaimana hal ini bekerja, Kyungsoo. Hal ini terjadi pada kita begitu saja. Kecelakaan, terus menerus. Mungkin kau tak ditakdirkan untuk celaka pada saat yang bersamaan. Mungkin suatu jalan diblokir oleh jalan lainnya. Mungkin ia pergi dari arus waktu begitu saja." Mungkin terdapat suatu batasan ketika kau belajar untuk mencurangi waktu; mungkin hal itulah yang ingin Jongdae katakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Kenapa kau tak menghentikan kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku tak dapat melihat masa depan ataupun merencanakan masa kini lagi. Aku pikir kau terlempar ke masa lalu untuk membenahi sesuatu. Aku pikir kau punya sebuah rencana. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu grafik waktumu." Tak ada seorangpun yang ingin menulis ulang sejarah orang lain. Beban tanggung jawabnya, beban akan bagaimana-jika serta seharusnya-seperti-ini.

Kecelakaan tersebut berada di luar rencana. Kai yang memberitahunya. "Lakukanlah, Kyungsoo. Lepaskan_lah_." Kemudian Kai berakhir hancur dibawah rongsokan logam, dan ia terlempar ke awal cerita mereka. Cengkraman Kyungsoo pada kunci mobil tersebut mengerat. Ia dapat merencanakan sesuatu saat ini. Jongdae masih berdiri di lorong apartemennya, matanya terbuka lebar dan serius.

"Tak ada jaminan kemana kecelakaan selanjutnya akan membawamu, Kyungsoo. Mungkin beberapa bulan, mungkin beberapa minggu atau kurang. Kau mungkin harus terlempar beberapa kali, atau menunggu dalam waktu lama. Namun ingat—tubuh kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk melompati waktu terus menerus seperti ini. Pendarahan itu, ingatan yang hilang itu. Kita tak dapat menulis atau menggambar garis lurus lagi. Bagaimana jika kau tidak dapat mengubah kecelakaan ini karena memang sudah ditakdirkan? Walaupun kau kembali lagi ke awal, bagaimana jika kau lupa mengapa kau berada disana? Menulis ulang takdir tidaklah semudah itu, Kyungsoo."

"Aku harus mencobanya." Ia ahli dalam hal ini—membenahi masa lalunya, merencanakan masa kini, mengira-ngira masa depannya. Merubah grafik waktunya. Ia mengingat hawa tubuh Kai pada tubuhnya. Berat lengannya. Kai memberitahunya, "Kita dapat berada diluar grafik waktu bersama." Kai menciumnya, menekannya pada permukaan mulus Ferrari. Kai berbisik di telinganya, "mungkin Jongin telah mati saat kecelakaan pertama itu, mungkin aku ditadirkan untukmu."

"Semoga beruntung," ucap Jongdae saat Kyungsoo naik ke kursi pengemudi Hyundai biru, matanya pilu dan sayu.

"Apakah kau pernah mencoba merubah takdir orang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo, menghidupkan mesin mobil. Mobil tersebut mulai menderukan mesinnya.

"Pernah," ujar Jongdae, melambaikan tangannya. Ia selalu mengira bahwa Jongdae terlihat lebih tua dari penampilannya.

Kyungsoo berkendara ke lintasan gunung Bukak. Angin musim dingin terasa keras dan liar. Pemandangan kota Seoul tampak indah dari atas gunung. Dentaman ke bawah gunung terasa lebih singkat dari yang ia ingat.

* * *

Musim semi di Seoul dipenuhi oleh hujan rintik-rintik serta awan hitam kelam. Hujan seperti ini telah berlangsung selama berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu. Dingin, pengap, serta menjemukan. Hujan musim semi. Sudah lama tidak turun hujan seperti ini di Seoul. Do Kyungsoo terbangun di pinggir jalan dengan wajah terhantam aspal, tubuh kesakitan serta lengan tergores luka. Wajahnya kesakitan saat kulitnya menyentuh aspal; ia mencoba untuk bangun dari tanah. Jalanan terasa basah dan dingin pada buku jarinya. Hujan merintikkan airnya pada bagian belakang kepala laki-laki itu. Pipinya terasa kasar dan perih. Tulangnya kesakitan. Ketika pada akhirnya ia memosisikan dirinya dalam posisi duduk, tanah tercoreng oleh noda hitam dan cairan yang tak tampak seperti air hujan. Cairan itu terlihat sama persis dengan goresan darah pada tangannya. Kyungsoo mendesis ketika air hujan turun tepat di lukanya.

Ia masih dapat mendengar suara degup jantungnya, lantang dan bertubi-tubi pada udara sunyi dini hari. Hari masih pagi, putusnya, memandang ke arah warna abu-abu pucat langit. Jalanan sepi lengang, hanyut dalam tidur yang pulas. Butuh waktu lama sampai lengannya bekerja kembali, jemarinya masih melingkari sisa-sisa adrenalin yang ada. Ia harus menghirup nafas berat selama beberapa kali, mencoba untuk memutuskan dimanakah ia sekarang. Jalanan terlihat tak asing baginya. Beberapa blok jauhnya dari bengkel. Beberapa blok jauhnya dari apartemennya. Jalannya masih terpincang-pincang, namun perjalanannya tidak terasa begitu lama. Pelari pagi serta pekerja kantoran hampir tidak meliriknya ketika mereka melewati laki-laki tersebut. Rintikan hujan tak cukup banyak untuk membasahinya, namun kelembaban yang dingin ini mampu membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Jendela kamar pertama dari kanan di lantai kedua gedung apartemennya terbuka ketika ia tiba disana. Kyungsoo berdiri di kaki gedung, mendongak, menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka itu, merasa sedikit bingung dan hilang. Terdapat Genesis Coupe hitam terparkir di pinggir jalan. Versi lain dari dirinya pasti telah tinggal disini. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut, bersandar pada badannya, menimbang-nimbang pilihannya. Tangannya meraba-raba, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari dalam kantong belakangnya. Uang, kartu, foto polaroid mereka yang Kai ambil di depan mobil Ferrari, beberapa struk belanja. Ibu jarinya bergerak ke arah ujung senyuman Kai. Kyungsoo bangkit dari badan mobil tersebut, menatap jendela terbuka itu sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Ia melewati kios koran dalam perjalanannya. Ia mengambil satu, memandang topik utama koran tersebut, dan genggamannya terguncang ketika ia melihat sudut kanan atas koran tersebut. Tepat di atas, "Pajak pemasukan naik sebanyak 2,4%" serta "Kecelakaan mobil beruntun di bagian utara Bandara Incheon." Tanggal yang tertera pada koran tersebut menunjukkan 6 April 2021, delapan bulan jauhnya dari poin awalnya. Ia berkedip—Ini adalah jarak terjauh sebuah kecelakaan melemparnya ke masa lalu. Kyungsoo mendesah, memikirkan bulan-bulan yang akan datang, menunggu Kyungsoo masa ini bergabung dengan regu balap EXO dan bertemu Kai...

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap telapak tangannya. Terdapat tulisan canggung Kai di atasnya. Tanggalnya menunjukkan _2021.11.30_.

Telinganya berdarah.

* * *

Finally, it finished! ^^)

Special thanks to those kudos who left a review on the last chapter: **DeNok 91, khafid, fangirlingEXO, who, specialonyou, guest 1, dokdyo91, laelydo, Guest 2, GaemGyu92, and Guest 3**. You guys made my day!

Dan untuk beberapa yang masih bingung, (Karena aku juga sempat bingung waktu menerjemahkan chap ini, walaupun sudah baca haha) seperti yang diatas, ternyata ada Kyungsoo ketiga selain Kyungsoo asli dan Kyungsoo lain. Kyungsoo ketiga ini datang secara nggak keduga. Dia terlempar jauh 8 bulan lamanya setelah mereka menghancurkan ferrari itu. Terus, yang tahu kalau kai bakal meninggal itu Kyungsoo ketiga, karena Kyungsoo lain terlempar ke masa lalu. Hmm kalau masih bingung bisa tinggalin review dan aku usahakan buat jawab lewat pm

Oh ya untuk the switch effect, sudah ada yang translate, coba cari di nam raein, tapi aku gatau apa dia masih translate fic itu atau nggak. Mungkin aku juga bakalan nyoba buat translate haha.

Once again, thanks for reading guys! Love ya!


End file.
